


From Camelot to Orleáns

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Arthur, Camelot, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Orgy, Punishment, Top Merlin, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Merlin gets dragged into the wonderful life of a noblrman at the French court, but what does Arthur think about all this? And when it all comes crashing down, is there any way for Merlin to win back his favour?May write more in future, it all depends. Please comment! xx





	From Camelot to Orleáns

Merlin was sat on Arthur's bed, staring absently at the wall as one of the palace attendants shaved the stubble from his jaw. He and Arthur had been away for a few days, riding, and Merlin growing a beard wasn't something which appealed to either of them. Arthur was off training, leaving Merlin alone. His feet were soaking in a bowl of water, waiting for one of the servants to massage them. A maid walked in, bowing, presenting Merlin with a bowl of fruits. "What's this?" She bowed her head, Merlin reaching out to take the bowl.  
"A gift from France. Compliments of the season."  
Merlin nodded, looking at the ripe grapes and fresh pears. "I do love the French," Merlin said, smiling. He rubbed his hands together, waving his hand. “I trust they sent meat, too?”  
“Pork, my lord. For your dinner table.”  
Merlin nodded, mouth watering at the thought. "You can leave," he allowed, dismissing the girl. 

Merlin was biting into a pear, enjoying his foot massage, when his cat strolled in, leaping up onto the bed. "Hello there sweetie," he crooned, the cat curling around him and sitting neatly in his lap. "Fetch him a lick of milk would you?" He directed a man who was stood by the wardrobe, arranging Merlin's shoes.  
"Yes sire."  
The cat purred softly in Merlin's lap, reaching out to lick Merlin's hand. “Aren't you the most beautiful thing?”  
“Not me?” Arthur walked back in, throwing his sword down on the table.  
“You come very close,” Merlin told him, Arthur perching on the edge of the table.  
“Glad to hear it.”  
“You're back early,” Merlin commented, stroking the back of the cat's neck.  
Arthur shrugged, clicking at one of the servants in the room to undress him. “Yes. Well, I got bored.”  
Merlin chuckled, letting the cat jump off him lap and go over to Arthur, curling around his arm. “How was training?”  
“Careful,” Arthur snapped, as the servant undressing him yanked at his arm. “Well, it was alright. Uneventful. What have you been up to?”  
“Not much. Shaved, and well, I'm in the middle of this rather lovely foot massage,” Merlin said, nodding to the man knelt down in front of him.  
“What's that?” Arthur nodded to the fruit bowl on the bed.  
“It's from our friends in France. There's a letter addressed to you.” Merlin passed the envelope to Arthur, the cat leaping down as his milk was set on the floor. Arthur unfolded the paper, muttering under his breath as he read. “What is it?”  
“An invitation to visit the court at Orléans. Would you like to?”  
Merlin nodded. “I'd love to. When?”  
“Well, it says May, and we're welcome to stay for as long as we like. Oh, and the summer solstice celebrations are wonderful. We must go.” Arthur sat down on the bed, waiting for his shoes to be taken off.  
“Naturally. Is it just you and I invited?”  
“Yes. You there,” Arthur said, pointing to a servant and snapping his fingers. “Make preparations for Merlin and I to travel to France. We'll leave at the end of April.”  
“Yes sire.”  
“And fetch me a quill and ink. And ready our best messenger to journey to Orléans,” Arthur directed, taking a pear from the bowl and biting into it.  
“Right away your highness.” 

Merlin and Arthur were enjoying lunch together a few weeks later when the messenger returned, delivering a letter to Arthur with an elegant bow. “How was the King?” Merlin enquired, reading over Arthur.  
“Very well my lord.”  
“And the rest?”  
“All very well my lord.”  
“Very good,” Arthur said, reaching into his pocket and taking out several coins. “To thank you for your haste. Now, get some rest.”  
“Thank you sire.” He bowed, leaving the room as he held the coins tightly in his hand. 

“Sire, about your journey to France,” one of the servants babbled, running along beside Arthur.  
“Yes?”  
“Well, how-"  
“Look, I don't care. Just make sure I am comfortable, and Merlin is comfortable, and we have enough of you to make that happen. Good?”  
“Yes, sire, but how long-"  
“We'll stay about a month or two. What's your name?”  
“Sam, sire.”  
“Well, Sam. I am heading to a council meeting, so stop bothering me.” Arthur ushered him away with a flick of his hand, Sam bowing apologetically. “Good.” 

The horses were all loaded up, Merlin and Arthur's carriage prepared and waiting the courtyard. Merlin and Arthur wandered down the steps, dressed in travelling clothes, and climbed into the carriage, sitting down on the plump leather seats, Arthur facing forward. 

“You have houses in France, don't you?” They had stopped for lunch, and were sat on a large quilt, eating freshly cooked chicken.  
“Indeed. A fair few, in the south.”  
“I don't remember you ever visiting,” Merlin said, closing his eyes.  
“No, you wouldn't. I last went when I attended a tournament with my father when I was, god, fourteen?”  
“Did you compete?”  
“I did. Failed miserably.” Arthur laughed, cutting another slice of the meat for himself. “I've been to Orléans more recently though.”  
“Oh right. It's nice though, isn't it? The south.”  
Arthur handed Merlin a block of chocolate, which he began to nibble at. “Oh it's lovely. Very warm. Excellent food.” Merlin smiled, spotting someone walking towards them. “I'll take you sometime.”  
“I'd love that. Yes?” Merlin looked up at the man who was stood by them, waiting to speak.  
“We're to leave now. If you should be so kind as to return to your carriage.” Merlin stood up, pulling Arthur to his feet.  
“Make haste. We're to reach the border by nightfall,” Arthur said, stepping into the carriage. The man nodded, Merlin climbing in after Arthur.

One night, a few days after setting off from Camelot, Merlin was wrapped around Arthur in their bed, humming contentedly as he stroked Arthur's chest, feeling the muscle of his arms under his warm skin. Arthur woke up, blinking, and kissed Merlin's hands. “Good morning.”  
“It's a horrible morning,” Merlin corrected, Arthur turning over to face him.  
“And why is that?”  
“It's raining. We're stuck here until it stops,” Merlin grumbled, pouting.  
Arthur shifted closer to Merlin, putting a hand on his back. “And why is that such a bad thing?” Merlin grinned, shifting his gaze to Arthur's lips and pressing his body against Arthur's.  
“Can I fuck you?” Merlin kissed Arthur's jaw, running his tongue along the sharp lines of Arthur's face. “Pretty please?” Merlin slipped his hands down Arthur's pants, breath hot on Arthur's face. Arthur nodded softly, reaching into his bag for a jar of oil. “Thank you.” Merlin rolled onto Arthur, pulling down his pants, sitting on his back while he slicked his cock.  
“Merlin, go slow,” Arthur pleaded, pulling a pillow under his face. “We're wasting time, remember?”  
Merlin didn't reply, but shifted his body and thrusted his hips forward, fingers digging into Arthur's sides, Arthur groaning. He pressed deeper into Arthur, before pulling out, fingernails digging into Arthur's skin, hard enough to bruise. “Get on your knees,” Merlin ordered, Arthur propping himself up, arse in the air. Merlin kissed it softly, running his tongue up Arthur's crack, before lifting himself onto his knees, plunging back into Arthur, hands firmly on Arthur's hips.  
“Slow down.”  
“Shh, shh. Just feel it,” Merlin encouraged, finding a rhythm, Arthur moving his own hips to meet Merlin's. “So handsome. So strong.” Merlin ran his hands across the muscles of Arthur's back, pulling out again. Arthur was hard and desperate, frantic for Merlin to finish what he'd started.  
“Don't stop.”  
“Oh? I thought I was meant to be going slow.” Arthur squirmed as Merlin kissed his neck. “Or did I misunderstand?”  
“Keep going. Please, god.”  
“Arthur, you did say to waste time. And I can't disobey my king, can I?”  
“Merlin, fuck me until I nut all over this fucking bedspread, I beg of you,” Arthur said, whimpering when Merlin dragged his fingernails down his back. “Please.”  
“Oh, I do like it when you say please,” Merlin said, grinning. “Very chivalrous.”  
Arthur was trembling, and his knees gave way under him. “Merlin.”  
“Alright, alright. Let's give the king what he wants, hm?” 

It was late afternoon when they got moving again, Arthur and Merlin waiting patiently in the carriage as their tent was packed away. “Careful of the mud,” Arthur warned, leaning put of the window.  
“We will be sire. Don't worry.”  
“Good.” Arthur looked at the front of the carriage, frowning. “Are those new horses?”  
“The others were tired, sire.”  
“These aren't suitable for pulling a carriage,” Arthur said, nodding for someone to change them back.  
“If I may-"  
“No you may not. I will have cart horses to pull. Change them back,” Arthur ordered, sitting back inside. 

After travelling for several more hours, Merlin began to fall asleep, face pressed against the window, drooling slightly. Arthur leaned over, wiping the drool from Merlin's lip with his thumb. Merlin took Arthur's thumb into his mouth, sucking contentedly, biting softly into Arthur's thumb with his teeth. “Arthur,” murmured Merlin, around Arthur's thumb.  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“Aw ee too trugging?” Arthur took his thumb out of Merlin's mouth.  
“What was that?”  
“Are we still travelling?” Arthur nodded, taking a seat next to Merlin.  
“Yes we are. Do you need to stop?”  
“Hm. Toilet.”  
“Uh huh. It's getting dark anyway.” Arthur leaned out of the window, shouting something Merlin couldn't hear. “Ten minutes darling.” Merlin nodded, morning his eyes and stretching his arms out in front. 

They arrived at the docks early the next morning, sleeping in the carriage. Arthur's flagship was waiting for them, the whole crew uniformed and washed. The King stepped aboard, Merlin on his arm, surveying the ship. “We will show you to your cabin, sire. The horses are-"  
“To be kept in pristine condition,” Arthur said, taking Merlin's hand. “Now, we'd best get moving. I promised we'd be there for next Saturday.”

Merlin stepped into Arthur's cabin, laughing. “This is stunning.”  
“Yes. I do like her.”  
“Did you have her made?”  
Arthur sat down on the bed, pulling Merlin into his lap. “No.”  
“Your father? This was his cabin?”  
Arthur nodded, stroking Merlin's neck fondly. “But best not think about that.”  
Merlin smiled, burying his face in Arthurs neck. “Oh god.”  
“Are you thirsty?” Arthur slipped his fingers through Merlin's, kissing the top of his head.  
“I could do with some wine,” Merlin told him, Arthur clapping his hands together sharply.  
“Then my dear, wine you shall have.” The door opened, Sam smiling brightly. “Fetch some wine. And two glasses.”  
“Yes my lord.” Sam bowed, moving to leave.  
“Sam?”  
“Yes?”  
“You'll attend to us on this trip. Anything we need.” Arthur nodded, gesturing for Sam to leave. “Oh, and fetch our cases in. I'm longing to see these new clothes you told me about Merlin.” 

“So, tell me Merlin. What have you been spending my precious money on?” Arthur was looking through Merlin's suitcase, throwing clothes all over the place. “Well, it's all very Camelot.”  
“The height of fashion, I assure you,” said Merlin, pouring himself a drink.  
“I have no doubt. But we'll have to find you something nice and French.” Arthur refilled his own glass, winking at Merlin. “You will look a treat wrapped in lace. Like a rather lovely Christmas present.” Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's cheek.  
“Ah, the French and their lace.” Merlin bundled up his clothes, shoving them back into his trunk.  
“Merlin, you aren't worried are you?” Merlin sat back down on the bed, shrugging. “What's wrong darling?”  
“I don't know. I don't know what it's like.”  
Arthur nodded. “Well you'll fit right in.”  
Merlin nodded, taking a deep breath. “What about, um, the other thing.”  
“Magic?” Merlin nodded, looking down. “I don't know. Be careful, I'm sure we'll find out.” Merlin nodded, Arthur rubbing his shoulder reassuringly. “We're going to have a great time.” 

They spent three days on the boat, then another two driving to Orléans. Merlin was exhausted, barely able to sleep on the boat, and the unfamiliarity of France put him on edge. Still, his magic was getting used to it. 

They drew up outside the palace late on Saturday morning, Arthur and Merlin stepping onto the gravel drive. “Arthur.” The King stepped forwards, clapping Arthur on the back with a grin. He turned to Merlin, looking him up and down. “And you are?”  
“This is Merlin.”  
“I see. Well Merlin, it's lovely to meet you. Shall we take drinks? My staff will take your cases inside.” Merlin followed Arthur inside gripping his hand tightly. Arthur glanced back at him, blowing a kiss. “So, Merlin. You have captured the heart of King Arthur?”  
Merlin laughed, nodding. “It would seem so your majesty.”  
“Oh please, call me Louis. Take a seat.” Louis sat down on an elegant blue couch, crossing his legs.  
“You've redecorated Louis,” Arthur commented, looking around.  
“Indeed I have. Do you like it?” Louis soaked up the attention, grinning smugly.  
“Very nice,” Arthur replied, nodding. “So, there is no talk of war?”  
“What makes you say that?” Louis passed Arthur a glass.  
“You would not invite us if there were,” Arthur said, handing Merlin his glass. “Would you?”  
“Well you're right of course. There is peace, and when there is peace, there is celebration. How long will you be staying?”  
Merlin began to squirm awkwardly, unsure of whether or not he was allowed to speak. “At least a month, I should think,” Arthur said, patting Merlin's knee. “I trust you've arranged a feast in my honour?”  
“Naturally. Tomorrow night.”  
“Lovely. I am rather tired, Louis, and I could rather do with a bath. Where are we staying?”

Merlin was waiting for Arthur to finish his bath, sat in a chair by the fire. “Merlin, darling, how do you like France?”  
“Well. It's very grand.”  
“Indeed. But you haven't met anyone yet.”  
Merlin nodded, lying back. “No. The King seems rather nice though. And very handsome.” Arthur nodded in agreement, winking at Merlin as he ducked under the water. 

“Good evening.” Arthur walked into the parlour, Merlin on his arm, and was greeted by a rather tall and strapping Frenchman, with impressive shoulders, who pressed a glass of wine into his hand. “It has been far too long.”  
Arthur hugged the man, Merlin stepping back awkwardly, crashing into a table and sending it's contents flying. Arthur's companion looked at him, clearly amused, and smiled. “God Merlin,” Arthur cursed, shaking his head.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Merlin gushed, rushing to pick up the things. Arthur stopped him, clicking his fingers for one of the palace attendants to sort out the mess.  
“Merlin, eh?” The man handed Merlin a glass, grinning. “I'm Percival, by the way.”  
“Lovely to meet you.”  
“Percival is the king's brother, Merlin,” Arthur said, softly.  
Merlin's eyes widened. “Oh goodness. I see.” Percival brushed it off, leading them across the room and sitting down on a chair. There were other people around the room, laughing and chatting, having a good time. From what Merlin gathered, it was like that every night. 

“So Arthur. How's Camelot?” Percival opened a box of chocolates, handing it to Arthur.  
“Flourishing, as ever.”  
“Well, it has a very good king,” Percival acknowledged, smiling.  
“You flatter me Percival. What about your wife?” Arthur sat forward, smiling mischievously.  
“You know I'm not married yet,” Percival reminded him, sighing. “But as soon as I can persuade my brother to let me marry a man-"  
“It'll never happen Perc.”  
“You don't know that.” Percival sniffed. “Will you both hunt with me tomorrow?”  
“Of course.” Arthur nodded firmly. “Morning?”  
“If it pleases you. Oh and you must meet Gwaine. He's a little under the weather tonight, so sad he couldn't come, but tomorrow you shall meet him,” Percival promised, eyes lighting up.  
“And Gwaine is?” Arthur cocked an eyebrow, a knowing smile on his lips.  
“My, uh, lover. An Italian duke, if you must know.” Percival clicked his fingers for his glass to be topped up.  
“Italian?” Merlin leaned forward, winding an arm round Arthur's waist.  
“Does that excite you Merlin?” Percival asked, sitting back. Merlin shrugged, earning a slap on the wrist from Arthur.  
“It shouldn't.” 

Merlin woke the next morning, sunlight streaming through the windows, and Arthur sat in the tall chair by the fire, sipping on something from a china cup. Merlin wandered over, dressed only in a large night shirt, and sat down on Arthur's leg, Arthur smiling. “Sleep well?” Merlin nodded, taking the cup out of Arthur's hand and smelling it. “Want some?” Merlin took the cup in both hands, holding it up to his lips and sipping. He closed his eyes contentedly, passing it back to Arthur. “You like that, hm?”  
“Very nice.” Arthur pressed it back into Merlin's hands, letting him drink as he admired Merlin's beauty, staring for a very long time at his face. “Where's breakfast?”  
“Someone's getting demanding. It's on the way.” Arthur took the empty cup from Merlin's hand, putting it down by the fire and putting his hands on Merlin's waist, turning him so they were both comfortable. He reached out with his hands, stroking the lines of Merlin's young face, humming as he did. “You're coming hunting, I hope?”  
“I'm still very tired,” Merlin said, shrugging. He put his head on Arthur's shoulder, as if to prove his point.  
“So what will you do?”  
“I'm not sure yet.”  
“Well, we are honoured guests at court. Go where you please.” Arthur pushed Merlin to his feet, standing up himself.  
Merlin grinned, removing his shirt. “Do we have servants?”  
“Our men from Camelot are still attending on us. But I have the King's word that his household staff will also do your bidding.” Merlin nodded. “The King also said that magic is banned at court,” Arthur warned him, nodding severely. “Be careful darling.” 

Merlin was dressed and shaved, before the out of the room to the parlour where he and Arthur had spent the previous evening. It was full of smartly dressed young ladies, who stopped talking when Merlin walked in. “Good morning ladies.”  
“Good sir,” one of them said, stepping forward. “You aren't riding with the men?”  
Merlin sucked air in through his teeth, bouncing on his toes. “Not really my style,” he said, shaking his head. “What's going on in here?”  
“Just a spot of gossip. And wine, and cards, too. Care to join us?” The same woman as before spoke, letting Merlin sit down on a large blue chair.  
“Why thank you. I'm Merlin, by the way.”  
“So we've heard. You and the King are the talk of the palace.” She stepped closer, as though examining him, before sitting down on a couch opposite.  
“All good things I hope.”  
She smiled, holding out her hand. “I'm Gwen, by the way.”  
Merlin took her hand, kissing it gently. “It's a pleasure to meet you Gwen.” 

Merlin sat with them for a while, losing horrendously at cards, and picking up useless bits of knowledge about various lords he didn't know. Merlin was in the middle of a game when another man walked in, strolling over to sit in the chair beside his. This man was tall, and elegant, with glossy brown hair past his shoulders, and the general demeanour of a man who has never had to wait for anything in his life. “Morning ladies. And a gentleman, I see.” He leaned over, kissing Merlin on the cheek in greeting.  
“Good morning.”  
The man looked Merlin up and down, nodding. “Indeed. Well, Merlin, I've been sent to show you the ropes, as it were. Although you seem to have found you feet already.”  
“Certainly not at cards,” Gwen said, laughing. “He's lost every game this morning Gwaine.”  
“Well, you women are ruthless competitors, are you not?” Gwaine pulled Merlin to his feet, slipping an arm through Merlin's and leading him out of the room. 

They sat out on a bench in the gardens, Gwaine resting his walking cane against the wall of the palace. “So, Merlin. How are you liking Orléans?” Merlin stared at the gardens around them, almost breathless with wonder. “That much, eh?”  
Merlin nodded. “It's incredible. And lovely weather.”  
“Yes. I hear it rains almost constantly in England, no?” Gwaine smirked, leaning back against the bench.  
“Almost,” Merlin replied, laughing slightly. “I also feel very underdressed.”  
Gwaine looked at Merlin's clothes, shrugging. “They're a little simple, I suppose. But do not fear, Orleáns has some excellent tailors.”  
“So Arthur tells me.” Merlin smiled, turning his face into the sun.  
“You're very young, aren't you Merlin?” Gwaine blew his nose on a delicate lace handkerchief, folding it and leaving it on the bench. He took Merlin by the arm, standing up and beginning to walk.  
“I'm eighteen.”  
“And how old is Arthur?”  
Merlin reddened, closing his eyes. “Just a little older.”  
Gwaine touched his shoulder, laughing. “There's nothing wrong with it Merlin. I was just wondering. He's twenty three?”  
“Twenty one,” Merlin corrected. They began to stroll down a path, the crunch of Gwaine's shoes on the gravel the only thing to be heard.

“You seem to rarely start conversation,” Gwaine noted, stopping.  
“Oh?”  
“Are you a nervous sort of man?”  
Merlin shrugged. “Still tired from travelling. And I, um, I'm not a nobleman. I don't think I'm meant to.” Merlin coughed.  
“Oh I see. Well, you do act like it. I, however, am quite the opposite. As noble as they come, aside from royalty, and yet you couldn't tell, could you?” Gwaine sat down again, taking out a small metal flask and handing it to Merlin.  
“What is it?”  
“It's fantastic.” Merlin took a small sip, nodding. “You like it?”  
“The food here is very nice. And the wine far better than England.” Merlin handed Gwaine his flask back. “Thanks.”  
“Yes. Well, there's a banquet being prepared especially for you. I hear there's peacock.” Merlin wrinkled his nose. “I agree. Expensive, but rather stringy. I much prefer the feathers. Good for wearing in one's hat.”  
“I'm not in the habit of wearing hats.”  
“My god, really?” Gwaine stared at him in shock. “You may as well be naked, going out without a hat.”  
“You aren't wearing a hat,” Merlin pointed out, tapping Gwaine's head.  
“And I assure you, I feel completely exposed.” Gwaine sniffed the air, holding out his hand. “It's going to rain,” he announced, grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him towards the palace.  
“You don't know that.”  
“No, I don't. But I do like to be dramatic,” Gwaine told him, clapping his hands for the doors to open.

Merlin enjoyed lunch with Gwaine: a nice sort of bread, with oils, and coarse salt. Then they both had another drink, and were sat in an empty parlour room playing cards when the hunting party returned, matching in. “Good afternoon my darling,” Gwaine said, looking up at Percival. “How was the hunt?”  
“We caught a bear. Although it's undecided whether it was Arthur or I who fired the killing shot.” He shared a laugh with Arthur.  
“I don't care much for bear,” Gwaine told him, putting down his cards and turning round.  
“No, but you do care for furs.”  
“I think Merlin could do with a fur coat,” Gwaine said, nodding at Merlin.  
“So he could,” Arthur agreed. “Do you mind Percival?”  
“Oh be my guest.” Arthur shook Percival's hand, gripping his wrist firmly. “But now, we must prepare for the banquet.”

Arthur was shaved, while Merlin dressed in a ruffled blue shirt and breeches. Merlin smiled at himself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. “You look very handsome,” Arthur told him, sitting up. “Very elegant.”  
“Thank you.” Merlin sat down on the bed, wiggling his feet. A pair of shoes leapt down from the wardrobe, slipping onto his feet. “What are you wearing?”  
Arthur raised an eyebrow, walking over to the wardrobe. “What do you want me to wear?” Merlin followed him, wrapping his arms around Arthur.  
“The black one,” Merlin encouraged, staring at Arthur's reflection in the wardrobe mirror.  
“Which?” Arthur opened the door, pushing Merlin away gently. “This one?” He took a long black tailcoat from the shelf, holding it up.  
“Yes.” Merlin nodded, stroking Arthur's neck as Arthur clicked his fingers. “You look very nice in that.” Arthur smiled, kissing him as one of the servants buttoned up his jacket. “Lovely.” 

The banquet was astonishing- piles of exotic fruits, and meats, with gallons of the finest wine. After dinner there were dancers, and fireworks in the garden, and plenty of exciting conversation. 

They were all out in the garden, watching the fireworks. Merlin looked around, short of breath, and found Gwaine in the crowd. He tugged on his sleeve, ducking away and towards the lake. “Are you alright?”  
Merlin nodded, panting. “Just a bit panicked.”  
Gwaine nodded, sitting him down on the fountain. “Are you hot?” Merlin nodded, folding his jacket up and putting it on the floor. “Do you need a drink?”  
“I think that might be the problem.”  
“Too much?” Merlin nodded, leaning forwards. “Hm. You are young, I forgot. No wonder.”  
“Sorry. You can go back if you like.”  
“No, I will stay.” Gwaine took off his own jacket, smiling at Merlin as he sat down. “So, Merlin. You are not a nobleman, you say?”  
“About four hours ago, yes.”  
“Well. So how is it that you are in the King's favour?”  
“My dashing good looks and charm,” Merlin quipped, winking. “I was his servant.”  
“Oh?”  
“Started when I was fourteen. And here I am. Not his servant anymore.” Merlin nodded, leaning forward as if to vomit. He did. Gwaine got his shoes out of the way just in time. 

After that, Merlin was taken back to their rooms, falling fully dressed into bed. Gwaine was following behind them, and persuaded Merlin to take his jacket off before he fell asleep. 

Arthur came in several hours later, undressing a groggy and half awake Merlin while heavily intoxicated, and snuggling up to his boyfriend. “You stink,” Merlin grumbled.  
“Don't disrespect your king Merlin,” Arthur mumbled, slurring so much Merlin could barely understand. “Night night.” 

They woke up late, Merlin using his magic to banish their hangovers, before breakfast was served. “You left early last night,” Arthur remembered.  
“I threw up,” Merlin told him.  
“Really?”  
“Yes. But I'm fine, Gwaine-"  
“What?” Arthur snapped, looking angry.  
“He brought me back here. What's wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Gwaine?” Arthur nodded, pouting like a child. “He's perfectly lovely. Are you jealous?”  
“A little.”  
“Well, my love, do you just want me to swear my devotion to you, hm?” Merlin bit into a pastry, smiling. “Gwaine is very nice. And I'll admit, very handsome. But you have no reason to be jealous.” Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek. “Alright?”  
“Alright.” 

They rested that day, getting settled into the palace properly. Louis was busy all day, so they found themselves in the private rooms of the other notorious homosexuals of the court. 

There was a sort of small parlour, with a large green sofa, which Gwaine was lying on. Percival was resting on a sofa opposite, with Arthur. Merlin sat himself in a chair, pulling it round to make a sort of circle. Learning from yesterday's mistake, he was drinking water, and snacking on small biscuits. 

“There's a market tomorrow. A small way out. Did you want to come with us?” Percival offered, smiling.  
“Love to,” Arthur replied. “Can we ride?” Gwaine turned his nose up at this idea, pouting.  
“I'll order a carriage for you. Merlin?”  
Merlin looked at Arthur, panicked.  
“Well do you want to ride?”  
“No?” Arthur looked at him sternly. “Yes?” He glanced at Gwaine, biting his lip.  
“What's the problem?” Percival leaned forward, looking at Arthur.  
“There's no problem. Merlin will travel with Gwaine.” Arthur nodded, shooting a warning glare at Merlin. Merlin gulped. Gwaine narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. 

They returned to their chambers after lunch, Arthur sprawled out on the sofa as Merlin curled up on a rug. “Merlin, I apologise.”  
Merlin grunted softly. “Thanks.”  
“You didn't do anything wrong. But this is a risky place. One toe out of line and I'll send you straight back to England.” Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes. “I just want you to be safe my darling.”  
“I'll be fine, Arthur.”  
Arthur nodded. “I suppose you'll be wanting money for the market tomorrow?” Merlin nodded eagerly. “How much?”  
“How much will you give me?” Arthur thought about it for a moment, Merlin staring at his unreadable expression.  
“That depends.”  
“On what?”  
Arthur licked his lips, moistening them, and nodded for Merlin to stand up. “Undress yourself.” Merlin nodded obediently, and began to take off his jacket. “Slowly. And come closer.” 

Merlin gulped, taking a step towards Arthur as he unlaced his shirt, dragging out every movement so Arthur was squirming in his seat. He dropped his shirt to the ground, untying the bow on his breeches. Arthur growled softly as Merlin's trousers dropped to the ground. He bent down, taking off his socks, now fully naked in front of Arthur. Arthur reached out with one leg, stroking Merlin's inner thigh. He stopped. “Turn around.”  
“Hm?”  
“Show off for me. I want to see your body.” Merlin began to turn, Arthur smiling at his boyfriend with intense lust in his eyes. “You've put on weight,” Arthur commented, with some satisfaction. “Come here.” Arthur sat up slightly, bringing Merlin down to lie on top of him, head resting on Arthur's shoulder.  
“Sorry.”  
Arthur hushed him, patting Merlin's soft belly. “I've messed you up nicely, haven't I?” He kissed Merlin's neck, humming. “Treating you so nicely. All the finest foods. You were bound to get a bit chubby, hm?” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, stroking his face with one hand. “You do look very sweet. I could just eat you up.” Merlin yelped as Arthur moved a hand down, tweaking his nipple sharply. “Oh god, this is nice. Chubby Merlin. Soft little Merlin.” Arthur kissed his hands, one finger at a time, running his tongue over Merlin's knuckles. “Do you know what I want Merlin?”  
“No.”  
“I want you to eat the most lovely cakes every day. And to drink fresh cream by the gallon. Oh and chocolate, yes, plenty of chocolate. You'll like that, won't you?” Arthur pinched Merlin's cheek, watching it turn red. “I want you to be the happiest person in the world.” Arthur was quiet for a few minutes, hearing Merlin's heavy breath in his ear, feeling the rise and fall of his stomach. “So you want money for tomorrow.”  
“Yes. Please.”  
“Well. Treat me nicely, and we'll see how much you get.” Merlin’s toes curled as Arthur licked a line down his neck, both hands on his stomach.  
“What do you want?” Merlin threw his head back, breathing heavily as Arthur turned his attention to Merlin’s cock, fingers soft and careful.  
“Just you. Show me how happy I make you.” Merlin pressed his hips into Arthur's body, whining. “I just want to play with you.” Merlin nodded, putting a hand on Arthur's leg beneath him and drawing circles with his index finger. “You are quite something Merlin.” Arthur began to bite at Merlin's ear, tongue working gently.  
“Thank you.”  
“Do you love me Merlin?”  
“Yes Arthur. I love you.” Arthur put his thumb in Merlin's mouth, letting him bite down on it for a moment. “You're wonderful.” Merlin let Arthur push him off, removing his own shirt. “So strong, so handsome, so wise. So good to me.”  
“What do I do that's good to you?” Arthur coaxed, tickling Merlin under his chin.  
“All these servants. And nice food. And I had nothing before I had you.” Merlin's voice was breathy, and halting.  
“I need you to know that you're special.” Merlin smiled happily, turning over so he had one leg on either side of Arthur. “Do you know that?” Merlin nodded, Arthur placing a hand on Merlin's arse, teasing him. “You know that I would do anything for you? Any cost, any thing, any place, you can have it all.”  
“I know.”  
“Yes, but you are mine, aren't you. Mine and only mine.”  
Merlin smiled, unlacing the ties on Arthur's breeches. “Of course Arthur. Only yours.”

The King had walked in, and was staring. Merlin bowed his head immediately, grabbing a blanket to cover himself. “Good afternoon,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin onto his lap to hide his body. “Can I help you?”  
Louis looked lost. “I uh, I've been called to Paris for a week or so. I thought I should tell you.” Arthur nodded graciously. “Sorry, I did knock.”  
“No problem. Your brother is in charge?” Louis nodded. “Good.” Arthur lay back. “You have fun in Paris.”  
“I will,” Louis mumbled, leaving the room quickly. 

Arthur was woken by Merlin early the next morning, with a soft kiss on the cheek. “Merlin?”  
“Wake up. We leave in an hour.” Merlin threw a shirt at him, Arthur groaning.  
“Leave for?”  
“That market. Breakfast is ready when you are.”  
Arthur clapped his hands, the door swinging open and Sam stepping inside. “Dress me,” Arthur ordered, handing him the shirt. 

Percival and Arthur mounted their horses, Gwaine and Merlin safely tucked into the carriage. “It's about two hours,” Percival said. “Make yourself comfortable.” He nodded to Merlin, before clicking his tongue and riding away, Arthur close behind.  
Gwaine, as ever, had a glass of wine in his hand, and put his feet up on the seat Merlin was in. His shoes were blue, with huge gold buckles and delicate lace patterns. “Nice, aren't they?” Merlin looked down at his own shoes, the typical leather flats that noblemen wore in England, and nodded. “We'll get you a pair just like them. Only not as nice, of course.”  
“These are perfectly comfortable. And, might I say, practical?”  
Gwaine tutted, shaking his head. “Oh darling. You have no idea.” He smiled, reaching into the bag on the seat beside himself. “Chocolate?” He held out a box to Merlin, who took one. “Go on. Take a few. You need building up.” Merlin snorted, popping one into his mouth. “ I think we are quite alike, Merlin.” Gwaine rook out that familiar flask from his pocket, sipping from it. He didn't offer Merlin any. “We both have very beautiful and rich lovers, no?”  
Merlin laughed. “I suppose so.”  
“But he is the King. Are you his only man?”  
“Yes. I hope so, at least. But um, I could hardly protest if he wanted someone else. Do you mean that you are not?”  
Gwaine shrugged. “I am, as he says, the apple of his eye. But they are royals. They will do as they please.” Gwaine rubbed his eyes. “You are lucky.”  
“So, um, how long have you been living in France?”  
Gwaine was quiet for a moment. “Five years since I moved here now.”  
“Wow. You're from Italy, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you miss it?” Gwaine shook his head, then stopped, and shrugged. “Sorry, I-"  
“It's not the place it used to be. Florence, that's where I'm from, was a city to rival Paris. You've been to Paris?”  
“No.”  
“My God. You haven't lived Merlin.”  
Merlin shrugged, looking out of the window. “Arthur doesn't like it.”  
Gwaine rolled his eyes, slapping Merlin's knee. “To hell with what Arthur thinks Merlin. Are you really going to let him control you like this?”  
“Well he is the king.”  
“I'll take you to Paris myself. I have a house there. And we shall have a party, not like last night's party, that was pitiful. Much more nudity, and drugs, and you can drink properly again.”  
Merlin laughed, shaking his head. “Like Arthur will ever let that happen.”  
“You underestimate me Merlin. I can be very persuasive.” Gwaine winked. 

After arriving at the market, they tied up the horses and began to walk, Arthur still chatting with Percival. Gwaine took Merlin by the arm, much to Arthur's annoyance, and walked with his head up. The market was in a large courtyard, with neatly trimmed hedges around the border, a brisk house at the far end. “Whose house is this?” Merlin asked.  
“I'm not sure. Percy?”  
Percival turned around. “Hm?”  
“Whose house?”  
“My brother's, I'm sure. Not that he ever visits.” Merlin nodded, meeting Arthur's eye and smiling. Arthur smiled back.  
“Ah, here we are. Silks. Merlin, come here.” Gwaine clicked his fingers, directing Merlin forwards. Arthur glared at him, as if trying to burn a hole in his shirt. Gwaine picked up a sample of the fabric, holding it out to Merlin. “Do you like that?”  
“Not red,” Merlin said, looking at Arthur. Gwaine looked up, nodding in understanding. “Blue?”  
Arthur and Percival were still deep in conversation, looking at the house, and leaving Gwaine and Merlin to it.  
“Blue.” Gwaine passed Merlin another piece, decorated with silver threads. “That is just your colour. For a doublet, yes, this would be very nice. How much, good sir?” Gwaine smiled charmingly at the merchant, a rather scruffy man in a long red tunic.  
“On this side, they are all three livre a yard, the rest are two, sir.”  
“Fair prices. So, you'll need an overcoat too. Do you like this one?” Merlin nodded. “Six yards of this. And four here. Oh, and ten of this black one, you'll need something to match. These are very fine silks sir. Where do you get them?”  
“India, my leige.”  
“Ah, very nice. Oh, what about a splash of gold Merlin, how do you like that?”  
“That one is six livre a yard,” the merchant pointed out.  
“Fours yards then,” Gwaine said, watching as he meticulously measured and cut the cloth. “How much?”  
“Eighty four livre.”  
“A very good price indeed. Arthur?”  
Arthur snapped his head around. “How much?”  
“Eighty four.” Merlin smiled, batting his eyelids sweetly. Arthur rolled his eyes, throwing Merlin a leather pouch. “Thank you.” Merlin paid, then gave the fabrics to one of the servants who had come with them, and followed Gwaine onward. 

“Merlin, Percival and I are going to ride around a little. You don't mind, do you?” Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.  
“Not at all. How much can I spend?”  
“However much is in there. We'll be a few hours, make sure you eat.”  
“Of course.” Arthur kissed him on the cheek, leaving towards the horses. “Have fun!” 

“So, how long will those be?” Merlin was being fitted for a pair of shoes, Gwaine stood chatting with the cobbler.  
“I can make them in a week?”  
“Perfect. Deliver them to Orleáns palace, and ask for Merlin. Does he pay now?”  
“Half now, half when you receive them.” Gwaine nodded, handing over the money. “May I also interest you in scarves?” He gestured to his stall, where many delicate scarves were laid out on the table.  
“You may,” said Gwaine, walking over. “Oh they're lovely. How much?”  
“For you good sir, six each.”  
“How much are they usually?”  
“Eight.”  
“Very nice. And so soft.” Gwaine felt the fabric against his face. “I'll take five.”  
“For yourself Gwaine?”  
“Of course. Do you want some?”  
“I'm not really a scarf man. But you did say I needed a hat.”  
“I haven't forgotten. My hat maker is coming to Orleáns on Thursday. And you must see a tailor.”  
“Really? I was planning to just drape fine cloths about myself and strut about the palace.” Merlin grinned.  
“Do you have perfume?”  
“No.”  
Gwaine paid for his scarves, clicking his fingers at the servant trailing behind them. He handed him the scarves, then nodded to the carriage. “Grab lunch would you?”  
“Sir.”  
“Now, how about lavender?”

Arthur and Percival, they were informed, were riding back to the palace. Gwaine and Merlin left shortly after one, the horses laden with the things they had bought. “My god that was expensive,” Merlin remarked, sitting back.  
“Your boyfriend is one of the richest men in the world. He can afford it.” Gwaine clapped his hands, and they began to move.  
“Well yes, but still.” Merlin shrugged. “How old are you Gwaine?”  
“I'm twenty nine. God, that makes me ten years older than you.” Gwaine laughed. “Tell me I don't look it.”  
“Trust me, you look great.” Merlin grinned, Gwaine flicking his hair with a smile.  
“You're going to fit right in here, aren't you Merlin?” 

Arthur and Percival were in the parlour when they arrived back, Gwaine sending their things up to Merlin's chambers. “Ah, hello darling.” Percival shuffled over, letting Gwaine sit down next to him. Merlin stood by the door, looking for a place to sit.  
“Is something wrong Merlin?” Arthur looked at him inquisitively. “Come, sit down.” Arthur patted his legs. Merlin took the hint, and walked over, curling up in Arthur's lap, Arthur smiling with satisfaction. “Did you have fun?”  
“Uh huh.”  
Arthur kissed his neck. “Did you spend all of my money?”  
“Not quite all of it.” Merlin took the purse out of his breast pocket, handing it to Arthur.  
“That's what I like to hear. You smell amazing, is that perfume?” Merlin nodded. “Very nice.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“I do. And I should probably thank Gwaine, for taking care of you.” Gwaine, busy kissing Percival, nodded slightly. “Are you hungry?”  
“A little.”  
“Well, we can have dinner and then return here for cards. I hear you besmirched my name playing against the ladies the other day.” Arthur raised an eyebrow, and Merlin squirmed. “Just a little?”  
“Nothing you can't handle.”  
“You flatter me Merlin.”  
“That was the idea.” Arthur grinned, hooking an arm under Merlin's knees and lifting him, Merlin wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. 

Arthur smiled as Merlin changed into a long white tunic, wrapping a green robe around himself. “You look wonderful,” he commented, standing up.  
“Thank you.” Merlin adjusted his belt, looking up at Arthur.  
“I'm proud of you. You've really found your feet.” Arthur put his hands on Merlin's waist, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Just don't sink.”  
“I won't.” Merlin put his hands on top of Arthur's, smiling up at him. “Your little baby will be just fine.” 

Percival was talking to a woman Merlin didn't recognise when they walked in, sitting down on a sofa. “Good evening,” Arthur greeted them, resting his hand on top of Merlin's.  
“Morgana.” Arthur nodded. “I was wondering when we'd bump into you. Merlin, this is my sister.”  
Morgana held her hand out, Merlin taking it and kissing it gently. “So lovely to meet you Merlin. I've been in Paris,” she told them, taking a sip from her glass.  
“Delighted to meet you. How was Paris?”  
“I didn't have time to enjoy it, sadly. But we must all visit, there'll be the most wonderful parties soon.”  
Arthur shook his head, patting Merlin's knee. “I will expose Merlin to Orleáns, but not Paris.”  
“Whatever is wrong with Paris?” Morgana laughed, tapping her cup for it to be refilled.  
“Everything.” Arthur shuddered.  
“So England still hasn't discovered fun,” Morgana teased, grinning. “You should really try it sometime.” Arthur glared at her, brows lowered. “So, are we playing cards, or no?” 

Morgana sat herself in a chair, crossing her legs and picking up a pack of cards from the table. “Are you in Percival?”  
“Of course.” Percival sat down, Arthur drawing up a chair. “Merlin?”  
“Oh, no thank you.”  
“Suit yourself,” Morgana said, beggining to deal the cards. “Did you want a drink?”  
“I'm not allowed to drink,” Merlin mumbled.  
“Why ever not?” Morgana stopped dealing for a moment.  
“Merlin found French wine didn't agree with him,” Arthur said, nodding at Merlin to come over.  
“Unfortunate. Water, then?”  
Merlin stared at Arthur, lost. “He'll have milk. With plenty of sugar,” Arthur said, looking at one of the servants in the room. Morgana raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. “Come on Merlin. Sit down.” Merlin perched on the end of the sofa, looking around awkwardly. 

Gwaine entered a few moments later with Gwen, the nice woman Merlin had met the other day. “Ah, Gwen,” Arthur said, smiling at her. “It's been far too long.”  
“It's a pleasure to see you again.” Gwen stood behind Morgana's chair, touching her shoulder with a gloved hand. Gwaine sat down by Merlin, clearly in high spirits. “You've reunited with your sister I see.”  
Arthur met Morgana's eye, nodding. “I'm in for two hundred,” said Percival, biting his lip.  
“Three.” Morgana looked at her cards, smirking.  
“Five.” Percival put his cards down, shaking his head. “You're out?”  
“Yes.”  
Arthur smiled at Morgana, laying down his cards. She shared a look with Gwen, before laying down her own. “Oh for-"  
“Pay up, brother mine. I was in need of a new dress.”  
Arthur shook his head, scribbling on a sheet of paper. “Like you can't afford it.”  
“Yes, but it's so much more satisfying using your money.” Merlin stifled at laugh. “Merlin knows what I mean.”  
“Play again,” Arthur said grimly, clenching his jaw.  
“Oh, someone's getting competitive. Gwen, I'll deal you in?”  
“Of course.” Gwen sat down in the seat Percival had just left, drinking from Morgana's glass. “Ready to be beaten by two women Arthur?”  
“Well I happen to know women can only win two thousand livre in a night,” Arthur commented, with a smug smile. “So there's not much risk here, is there?”  
“I'm the reason they made that rule,” Morgana bragged.  
“But it still stands.”  
Morgana began to shuffle the cards, glowering at Arthur. “Fuck off.” 

“I have a cup of milk,” a maid announced, entering the room.  
“Oh, that's for me,” Merlin said, raising his hand. Morgana, Gwen and Arthur were still deep in the game.  
“Why are you drinking milk?” Gwaine stared at him in confusion.  
“Arthur got it. I'm not sure.” Arthur gave no response. “I like milk.”  
“What are you, a baby?”  
“Well you're the reason I can't drink wine so you can fuck right off,” Merlin said, taking a chocolate from the open box on the table.  
“Ah, very true. Ah, Merlin, I meant to say. I bought you a present earlier,” Percival said, beckoning to one of the palace attendants. “There's a blue box in my chambers. Fetch it here.”  
“Oh?”  
“To welcome you to France,” Percival explained. “Just a little something.”  
“I'm intrigued.” Merlin drank some more milk, sinking into his chair. Percival handed him the box, Merlin tugging at the pink ribbon holding it shut. Inside was a small pink pendant on a chain, which Merlin held up, smiling. “Thank you so much.”  
Gwaine held out his hand, offering to put it on. Merlin took off his scarf, handing Gwaine the necklace. Gwaine fastened it, nodding smartly. “Very nice.” 

For a few weeks, things continued this way. Leo returned from Paris, and then was forced to travel south a fortnight later. Merlin settled well into court life, making close friends of many of the lords and ladies of Orléans. Arthur seemed to be enjoying himself, and rode nearly every day with Percival. Morgana and Gwen, Merlin discovered, were also a couple, and the troublemakers at court; everyone loved them regardless.

Merlin awoke one morning, and, still groggy with sleep, padded over to where Arthur was sat in a chair by the fire. Merlin sat on his knee, kissing his cheek. “What's wrong?”  
“Hm?”  
“What's bothering you?”  
“Oh. I need to return to England, there's issues.”  
Merlin kissed him again, stroking the bags under his eyes. “You haven't slept?”  
“No.”  
“Why do we need to go?”  
“Just a little dispute in the court. You can stay here, I'll be back in a few days.” Arthur touched Merlin's face, smiling.  
“You don't want me to come?” Merlin pouted, wrapping his arms around Arthur.  
“I'm going to ride. It's quicker, I can get there in two days.”  
“Is it an emergency?”  
“What it is, my darling, is nothing for you to worry about.” Arthur booped his nose affectionately. “I'll leave this afternoon. My bags are packed.” Merlin nodded. “You'll be alright here?”  
“Yes. The others will take care of me.”  
“Yes.” Arthur lifted Merlin up, carrying him over to the bed. “Just don't get in any trouble.” Arthur slipped Merlin out of his nightshirt. “And don't get in any trouble.” 

Gwaine walked in later that evening, once Arthur had left, closely followed by Morgana. “Good evening.”  
“Pack your bags. We're going to Paris.” Gwaine took the book out of Merlin's hands, tossing it onto the bed. “And we're eating in my rooms tonight,” Gwaine told him, Morgana smiling wickedly.  
“Paris? But Arthur said-"  
“We don't care,” Morgana interrupted. “Paris it is. We leave after dinner. Do you have money?”  
“Arthur left some. I didn't check how much.” Merlin stood up, ruffling his hair.  
Morgana picked up the pouch from the table, looking through it. “That's plenty. We leave tonight. Four days.”  
“Great. Um, I'm not sure, I mean, what if he finds out?”  
“Then we'll take the blame. Don't worry hun. Plus we're going to the nice Paris, not bad Paris. Good?” Merlin nodded. “Great. Pack, and bring your bag along to dinner.”  
“Who's coming?” Merlin took out a trunk from under his bed.  
“Percy is staying here. Gwen's coming.” Merlin nodded quickly, opening his wardrobe. “You can get someone to do that Merlin,” Gwaine reminded him, clapping his hands. 

The four of them were sat in a carriage, Gwen sleeping softly on Morgana's shoulder, one arm around Morgana's waist. Morgana was resting on the wall, also asleep. As the carriage rattled along, Merlin drifted off, leaning on the padded wall of the carriage. Gwaine blew out the lantern, settling down to try and get some rest.

Gwaine's house in Paris was huge. It stood on a large hill overlooking the city, white brick standing out against the landscape. Merlin stepped out of the carriage, staring up at it as Gwaine took his arm, dragging him inside. “Nice, isn't it? Well, I am gasping for a drink,” Gwaine declared, sitting himself in a tall chair in the entrance hall. He clapped his hands, gesturing to one of the uniformed servants who stood about the place. “Wine, if you please. Merlin?”  
“Oh, if I'm allowed.” Gwaine nodded, winking at Merlin. Morgana walked in, fanning herself with her hand, Gwen following.  
“Good. Well, let's get settled in, and then it's market day. After lunch?” Gwaine took a glass of wine, handing one to Merlin.  
“Sounds good. Oh, and then the theatre tonight, we can get food in town,” Morgana dictated, nodding. “Are you alright Merlin?” Merlin nodded hastily, following Gwaine up the stairs. 

They rode down the hill to the main city, towards the market square. There was an unpleasant smell everywhere, not unlike some of the smaller towns in England, but a bit stronger. “Having fun yet Merlin?” Gwaine called back to him.  
“Yes,” Merlin replied, as they slowed their pace, Gwaine dismounting his horse. Merlin copied him, tying up his horse to a large wooden post. “I don't see a market?”  
“We'll go on foot from here. Come,” Morgana directed, wrapping her arm around Gwen. “This way.”  
“Oh, and be careful Merlin. The streets aren’t the cleanest,” Gwen warned him, turning down an alleyway.  
“Right.” Merlin nodded, gulping. 

The marketplace in Paris was packed, everyone dressed in muddy brown clothes. In all their finery, the group looked very out of place. “Oh Merlin, come this way. There's the loveliest fabric shop,” Gwen said, tugging gently at Merlin's arm.  
“I just need to grab something,” Gwaine said, tapping his nose. He winked at Morgana, walking away as they entered the shop.  
“Where is he going?” Merlin whispered in Morgana's ear.  
She turned her head, Merlin catching the scent of her hair. “You'll see.” Merlin nodded, joining Gwen in looking at a collection of lace. “Gwen darling?”  
“Yes?”  
“You have a dress for tomorrow?”  
“I didn't think clothing would be necessary,” Gwen joked, giggling. “I have a nice new corset. And that skirt I wore, the red one.”  
“Ah, very nice. Merlin?” Merlin looked panicked. “Clothes for the party?”  
“Oh I see. Something nice, you mean?”  
“Something slutty,” Morgana corrected. “Oh, I have something suitable.” She grinned, Gwen biting her lip. 

They joined Gwaine outside, leaning against the shop front. “Did you get them?”  
“Of course. Plenty.” Gwaine patted his pocket, nodding. “Where's that nice soap place?”  
Merlin felt a hand on his leg and cried out. He looked down, seeing an old beggar clutching at his ankle. Gwaine stopped walking, staring in shock. “Get off!” Merlin tried to shake the man off, but failed. “Get off me!”  
“Please, spare me some change.”  
“Merlin, don't. Get off him, or I'll kick you,” Gwaine threatened, grabbing Merlin's shoulder.  
“There's no need for that,” Morgana said, stepping forward. She threw several small coins at the beggar, who released Merlin's leg as he scrambled around on the mud. “Now don't bother us.” She pulled Merlin away, and inside the next shop. 

“Morgie, will you buy me this hair tonic?” Gwen picked up the bottle, batting her eyelids.  
“Of course baby. Gwaine, I bought you a ribbon for tomorrow,” she remembered, taking the bottle from Gwen. “Remind me later.”  
“Will do.” Gwaine picked up a bar of soap, passing it to Merlin. “That's a good one.”  
“Right. How much?” Gwaine shrugged. “Are these perfumes?”  
“Yes. Oh Gwen, pass me rosewater would you?” Gwaine held out his hand, Gwen pressing the small bottle into it. “Thanks darling.”  
“Where are we eating?” Gwen asked, handing Morgana a small comb.  
“Where do you fancy?” Morgana kissed her hand, running the comb through Gwen’s hair.  
“That little place by the fountain.”  
“Oh yes, that's a lovely place. And not far from the theatre.” Gwen nodded, smiling. “Perfect. Well, we should probably head there.” She took the things Merlin was holding. “I'll pay.” 

They rode back late, just as the light was fading. Merlin carried a large bag, and was suitably tipsy. “Merlin, get into your nightclothes, and then we'll all meet in my rooms.” Merlin nodded, running up the stairs. “Careful!”  
“This is a very nice house Gwaine,” Morgana said, nodding. “What's the arrangement for breakfast?”  
“In the dining room. There's a waking bell for the staff at six.” Morgana nodded. “I trust you have everything you need?”  
“I think we do,” Gwen said, beggining to walk up the stairs. “Ten minutes?”  
“I'll get drinks.”

Gwaine was sat on the bed, dressed in loose trousers and a shirt when Merlin walked in. “Ah, there you are.”  
“Yes.”  
“Whatever are you wearing?” Merlin looked down, shrugging. “Is that what Arthur makes you wear?”  
“It's just my sleep shirt.”  
“You look about eight years old.” Merlin smiled awkwardly, rolling up his sleeves. “Maybe that's the idea, eh?”  
“Perhaps. But I am wearing underwear, I promise.” Merlin sat down in a chair by the fire, pulling a blanket around himself.  
“Do you miss Arthur?”  
Merlin began to nod, then stopped. “I, uh-"  
Morgana strolled in, sitting down in the chair by Merlin. “Gwen's just coming. What were you saying Merlin?”  
“I um, I mean we spend a lot of time together.”  
“Arthur?”  
Merlin nodded. “But I don't miss him, not in a pining way, I just, know he isn't here.”  
“Yeah.” Gwaine threw a small silver tin at Morgana. “That's your favourite one.”  
“I mean, my brother is an annoying dick. But you seem to like him Merlin.”  
Merlin nodded sheepishly. “I owe him everything I have.”  
“Yeah, but you have to admit he's a bit controlling.” Merlin shrugged. “Merlin, really.”  
“Sorry, hello.” Gwen flounced in, sitting down on the sofa by Gwaine.  
“So, he's the only man you've ever been with?”  
“Well I came to Camelot when I was thirteen. And then the first time we, you know, I was sixteen. On my birthday.”  
“So he was nineteen?”  
“Yes. But we talked about it before then, but, laws are strict on those things.” Gwaine passed him a glass of wine. “Thanks.”  
“Merlin, did you know Gwen and Arthur used to be a couple?” Gwen looked angrily at Morgana. “When they were younger, I mean.”  
“We were nine,” Gwen squeaked.  
“They were going to get married and everything. Until she met me, right Gwen?” Morgana blew a kiss.  
“He was very charming, I remember. That's more than I can say for some.”  
“I'm perfectly charming,” Morgana replied. “Or, maybe not, but I'm perfect in every other respect.”  
“Now that I cannot deny.” Gwen grinned.  
“Now Merlin, have you ever snorted powder before?” Gwaine held out a tin to Merlin, a catlike grin on his lips.  
“No.”  
“Right. Come here.” Merlin cautiously approached Gwaine. “Hold your hand out.” Merlin obeyed, Gwaine tipping a little of the blue tinted powder onto the back of his hand. “You know what you're doing?”  
“I've seen people do it.” Merlin nodded. 

Merlin was sat on the rug, Gwen lying down with her head next to him. “Are you looking forward to tomorrow Merlin?” Morgana was lying on the bed, facing them. Merlin nodded, head floppy and uncontrolled. “Good.”  
“I think I'll go to bed,” Gwen decided, standing up.  
“Alright darling. See you.” Morgana waved, Gwen clumsily opening the door. “Merlin, where does Camelot stand on magic at the moment?”  
“There's laws that limit it,” Merlin said, blowing raspberries.  
“Apart from for you?”  
“I think the king can turn a blind eye if you're fucking him,” Gwaine contributed, grinning at Merlin.  
“Wha-"  
“Arthur told me,” Morgana assured him. “Asked if I'd keep an eye on you.”  
“And you told Gwaine?”  
“No, I figured it out.”  
“But you can't tell anyone else. The king will-"  
“Of course I won't tell him, what do you take me for?” Morgana laughed, flipping her hair. “Show me a trick.”  
Merlin focused his mind, conjuring a large beetle in the palm of his hand. He blew on it, the beetle dissolving into smoke and fading away. “How was that?”  
“You're very talented.”  
“Thank you. Arthur doesn't let me use it as much as I'd like.”  
“Of course he doesn't.” Merlin blinked. “You use it for sex?” Gwaine grinned shamelessly.  
Merlin turned a very bright shade of pink, right to the tips of his ears. “Eh, he, yeah.”  
“It's very useful,” Morgana commented. “I mean, I'm sure you could make do without, but it does enhance things somewhat.” Merlin nodded, biting his lip.  
“Well, you'll have to show us tomorrow Morgana. Let it run free,” Gwaine said, licking his teeth.  
“Gwaine you perv,” Morgana said, throwing a grape at him. “I might.”

“Are you growing your hair out?” Gwaine and Merlin were in the lounge, lazing about.  
“Um, sort of.”  
“You have a very exotic look. Those high cheekbones, pale skin, and very vivid eyes.” Gwaine stared at him for a moment.  
“Thank you?”  
“I think you'll look nice with long hair. Give it a go.” Merlin nodded. “Can you, like, magic it longer? I know Morgana uses magic to make hers more shiny.”  
“I could try.” Merlin shrugged. “Oh, like right now?” Gwaine nodded. Merlin closed his eyes, feeling his magic move upwards, focusing it-  
“You look like you're taking a shit.”  
“Sh. I need to focus.” Merlin opened his eyes slowly, touching his hair. “How's that?”  
Gwaine blinked in shock. “Fuck.”  
“Does it look good?” Merlin stood up, walking over to his mirror. “That's nice.”  
“Very nice. I love it.” Merlin's new hair reached his shoulders, long and glossy, with slight waves. “You look very handsome.”  
“Why thank you Gwaine. It's very French.” Gwaine walked over to him.  
“Really, you look, wonderful.” Gwaine patted Merlin's shoulder. “We should have lunch. And then we can get ready.” Gwaine left the room, Merlin following behind him. 

“Ooh, this is new,” Gwen commented, walking into the dining room. “Is that a wig?”  
“No. It's real.” Merlin took a slice of beef, cutting into it. “What do you think?”  
“I love it.”  
“Where's Morgana?” Gwaine asked, looking around.  
“She went for a ride. Said not to wait.” Gwen smiled, beggining to fill her plate. “Is there food for this evening?”  
“Naturally.”  
“Who have you invited?”  
“Just my friends. All of them. We're going to have the best time. Certainly the best time Merlin's ever had.” Gwaine winked at him.  
“I hope so,” Merlin said, nodding. “Although Arthur will be angry enough about my being here. Definitely no sex for me.”  
“So boring,” Gwaine moaned. “God, live, a little. I'll certainly be participating. As will Gwen and Morgie, I'm sure.”  
Gwen nodded. “Arthur won't find out.”

Merlin, dressed in a short blue skirt, paraded down the stairs, hair flowing behind him, Gwaine chasing after him. He stepped into the hall, which was full of people, a band playing on the balcony.  
Merlin, you've never kissed a girl before, have you?” Morgana traced Merlin's lips with a fingertip. “This is my good friend Eleanor. She'll take you through your paces.” Morgana laughed, her bright, tinkling laugh, and Merlin turned to Eleanor.  
“Merlin,” she purred, sizing him up. She unlaced the front of her bodice, eyes fixed on Merlin. “Kiss them.”  
“I'd rather not.” Merlin tried to walk away.  
Eleanor grabbed his wrist, kissing his hand softly. “Oh go on.” She took off her dress entirely, biting her lip. “Aren't they nice though?” Merlin shrugged. “Go on. Tell me my tits are nice.”  
“Yes, lovely.” Merlin averted his eyes, looking just over Eleanor's shoulder. He spotted Gwen, who was topless, and looked the other way. Gwen laughed, beckoning him over. “Gwen, I-"  
“You're as shirtless as I am.” Merlin was lost for words. “Try this.” She passed Merlin a small cup, which had a very strong scent, like roses, and pressed it to his lips. Merlin gulped it down, throat burning. “That'll kick in soon.” Merlin had noticed a pair of hands placed on his back, drawing lines on his skin, then felt kisses on his neck, soft lips. He turned around.  
“Hello,” the man said, licking Merlin's jaw. “I'm Lancelot.” Merlin relaxed under Lancelot’s touch, smiling. “And who are you?”  
“Merlin.”  
Lancelot began to stroke Merlin's hair, grinning. “You're very handsome.”  
“As are you.” Merlin smiled, spying Gwaine walking towards him.  
“I'd like to make an announcement,” Gwaine shouted, clapping his hands. The room fell quiet. “Please, have fun tonight. Eat, and drink, and fill yourselves.” Gwaine smiled at Merlin, the crowd beginning to talk again, the musicians striking up. “You know what I need?”  
“No, I don't.”  
“I need someone very beautiful to put my dick down their throat. Know anyone suitable?” Gwaine looked at Lancelot. “Oh hello there.” Gwaine winked at Lancelot, smiling in a persuasive way.  
“I'd be happy to,” Lancelot said. “Were my mouth not otherwise occupied.”  
“You have a sharp tongue sir.”  
Lancelot returned to kissing Merlin's neck.  
“He does,” Merlin said, laughing.  
“Then please. Show me what it can do.” Gwaine spread his arms, grinning. Lancelot grabbed Gwaine by the cord around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

Merlin woke up with swollen lips, and an aching back. He kept his eyes shut for a while, head pounding. He magicked it away as best he could, rolling over. He immediately fell onto the floor, painfully. He looked around, finding himself on the floor of Gwaine's bedroom. “My god.” That was when he looked up, and saw Arthur standing over him, arms crossed. “Ah.”  
“Where are we Merlin?”  
“Paris,” Merlin mumbled.  
“Hm. And did I not tell you explicitly not to come to Paris?”  
“Yes you did.” Merlin stood up. Biting hard into his lip. “I thought you were in England.”  
“It was cancelled.” Arthur's voice was stern, and deep. “What happened last night, Merlin?”  
Merlin looked down. “Hard to explain.”  
“Huh. That's interesting. Because there's a love bite on your neck, and I certainly didn't put it there. And there are powders on your lips.” Merlin touched his mouth, gulping in fear.  
“It wasn't just me. Gwaine was, and Morgana-"  
“I can't control my sister. That's why she's here.”  
“Oh.”  
“Now. Ride back to Orleáns, and wait for me to get there.” Arthur turned around.  
“Ride?” 

Merlin was escorted to their chambers when he arrived back, and sat nervously in a chair, tears in his eyes. Arthur stormed in half an hour after, Merlin standing up. “You disobeyed me.”  
“Arthur, I-"  
“Silence.” Arthur stared at him, eyes cold. “Grovel.”  
Merlin fell to his knees, kissing Arthur's feet. “I don't know what I was thinking. I made a mistake. You are wise, and you were right, and I beg your forgiveness.”  
“Did you fuck another man last night?”  
“No sir.”  
“Kiss?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Did you display yourself?”  
“Yes sir.” Merlin began to kiss Arthur's feet again, but Arthur kicked him off.  
“Guards.” Two guards entered, walking towards Merlin. “Don't put him in shackles. But take him to the cells. I'll consider where we go from here.” Merlin was dragged away, tears running down his face. 

Merlin was sat on the door of his prison cell, picking at straw. He had ignored the food which had been brought to him, utterly miserable. Meanwhile, Arthur was lying on his bed, thinking. Morgana barged in, slapping him across the face with the back of her hand. “Morgana!”  
“You put him in prison?”  
“Just for a short while.”  
“But he hasn't done anything!”  
“He went to Paris, and he kissed other men. He has betrayed the nature of our relationship, and-"  
“What exactly is that? Hm? What is the nature of your relationship?” Morgana glared at him.  
“None of your business,” Arthur muttered.  
“From what I gather,” Morgana continued. “It's that you don't let him have any fun, or freedom, but he has to fuck you whenever you like it.”  
Arthur huffed. “I gave him everything he has.”  
“He's young, Arthur. He needs to live.” Morgana sat down. “You know I'm right.”  
“You have no idea what is going on.”  
“So indulge me.”  
“He disobeyed me. So I'm punishing him. Why is this so difficult to understand? I'm going back to England. Bring Merlin here.” 

Servants were packing up things around them, bundling clothing into trunks. Merlin walked in, hands tied behind his back with rope. Arthur stared at him for a while, Merlin bolding maintaining eye contact. “I'm not happy.” Merlin nodded, feeling his heart in his neck. “You betrayed me, and you disobeyed my orders, and you broke the law in so many ways.”  
“I know. I'm so sorry.”  
Arthur walked behind Merlin, untying the rope which held him. “If you ever do this again, know that I will not hesitate to exile you.” Merlin nodded desperately. “We will return to England. But you are not getting off lightly.”  
“You will punish me?”  
“I am stripping you of your privileges at Camelot. You will return to being my servant.”  
Merlin fell to his knees. “Please, no,” Merlin cried out, desperate. “I love you.”  
“You will travel home with the servants. That is my decision.” Arthur left the room. 

Four days later they arrived at the dockyard, Merlin carrying the trunks onto the boat, Arthur sat watching him. Merlin was dressed in the uniform all servants at Camelot wore: a scratchy, blue shirt and neat black breeches. Merlin felt sick for the entire journey. 

Before, when he had been Arthur's servant, Merlin had his own small room by Arthur's. This time, Arthur had him sleeping in one of the bunk rooms with the rest of the servants. He was provided with a pair of plain canvas shoes, all of his fine clothes locked away. Merlin received two meals a day: porridge in the morning, and then plain bread in the evening, sometimes with soup. He woke early every morning, taking Arthur his breakfast, legs shaking when he walked into the room. 

Merlin was dressing Arthur one morning, about two months after arriving back. Merlin was busy trying to fix Arthur's collar, when Merlin's fingers accidently brushed his neck. He froze immediately. “Apologies sire.” Arthur ignored him.  
“My dogs need walking.”  
“Of course.” Merlin bowed, leaving the room silently. Arthur watched after him, looking in the mirror before he left. 

There was a room between the women's and the men's bunk rooms, where the servants ate, and also where they rested after work. Merlin was enjoying a game of chess when the door opened. Everyone was immediately silent, and rose to their feet, heads bowed. “Merlin you were due in my chambers half an hour ago.” Merlin nodded, following Arthur out of the room. “Did you forget?”  
“Forget what my lord?”  
“I need a bath. As I told you.”  
“Apologies sire. I'll fetch it-"  
“You can use magic.”  
“Thank you sire.” Merlin entered Arthur's rooms, taking down the large bath tub from the wall. Merlin's hands, now that Arthur noticed, were dry, skin cracking around his knuckles. Merlin waved a hand over the bath, muttering something, the water beggining to rise. “Will that be all sire?”  
“Undress me.” Merlin gulped, untying the cords on Arthur's shirt and pulling it off. Arthur was already barefoot, so Merlin just had to take off his trousers. “Are you struggling?”  
“Yes sire.”  
Arthur put a hand under Merlin's chin. “And why is that?”  
“I just want to touch you sire.” Merlin looked away, unable to meet Arthur's eyes.  
“Is that so?” Arthur stroked Merlin's chin, smiling.  
“Yes sire.”  
“Just finish undressing me.” Merlin nodded, placing his hands on Arthur's belt. “Have you missed me?”  
“Every second.” Merlin loosened the belt, folding it up and placing it on the table. He pulled Arthur's trousers down to his ankles, Arthur stepping out of them.  
“That's what I like to hear.” Arthur climbed into the bath, sinking below the water. “What do you want Merlin?”  
“I want you to take me back.” Merlin picked up a bar of soap from the shelf, dipping it into the water and working it to a lather. He handed Arthur the soap.  
“Thanks.” Merlin dried his hands, and began to make the bed. “Merlin.”  
“Sire.”  
“I still love you.” Merlin turned, staring at Arthur. “I want you back in my life.”  
Merlin nodded wordlessly, and then smiled. “Really?”  
“I would not joke about the affairs of the heart, my darling.” Arthur beckoned him over. “Join me?” 

Merlin kicked off his shoes as he walked towards the bath, taking off his shirt. His skin was dry, and tight against his bones, pale even in the firelight. He removed his trousers, stepping into the bath. He felt Arthur's hand on his leg, tracing a line as he sank into the water, sitting beside Arthur. “You look so weak. So fragile.” Arthur touched Merlin's stomach, feeling his ribs. “I'm so sorry my darling.” Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, whimpering. “Did they not feed you?”  
“They did. I had no appetite some days.” Arthur nodded, kissing Merlin's neck. “Most days.”  
“Are you hungry now?” Merlin nodded, Arthur splashing water onto his head and combing it through his hair. Arthur untied the plain brown strip of cloth holding Merlin's hair back, discarding it on the floor. Arthur clapped his hands, the doors opening. “Fetch me chocolate and cream,” Arthur called, kissing Merlin's ear. “And bacon, and cheese, and sweets.”  
Merlin's stomach rumbled. Arthur patted it reassuringly, stroking Merlin's hair. “I do like your long hair,” he commented. “You can wear it down now.”  
“You like it?”  
“It needs a wash.” Merlin nodded, Arthur splashing more water onto his head. “Sit in front of me. I'll do it for you.” Arthur picked up a small bottle, tipping its contents into his hand and working it into Merlin's hair, gently, slowly. “That smells good.”  
“It does,” Merlin agreed. Arthur rinsed his hair off, grabbing a towel from the floor. He stood up, wrapping Merlin up, before stepping out of the bath and getting his own from the wardrobe.  
“Are you cold?” Merlin nodded slightly, drying himself off. “I'll grab your nightclothes.” Arthur ducked through a door, emerging with a bundle of white silk. Merlin slipped into it, Arthur draping a blanket around his shoulders. “Warmer now?” Merlin nodded, Arthur dressing himself in a nightshirt and trousers. “Oh, put some of this on your hands, “ Arthur instructed, passing Merlin a small tube. Merlin did, squeezing out a blob onto his hands. It instantly soothed his cracked skin as he rubbed it in. “Better?”  
“Much better.” Merlin wiped his eyes. “Thank you.” Arthur grinned, scooping Merlin up into his arms and putting him down in Arthur's own chair: the one covered with thick furs and velvets.  
“Is that comfortable?” Merlin nodded, Arthur sitting down next to him. “Good. I'm sorry I mistreated you. If was wrong of me.”  
“Damn right.” Arthur held his hand out, Merlin placing his hand on top. There was a knock on the door.  
“Enter!” The door opened, and several servants walked in, carrying trays of food, laying it out on the table. They all bowed to Arthur before leaving, as silently as they had come. “You said you were hungry.” Merlin was drooling slightly at the sight of so much food. Arthur poured his a cup of something that smelled sweet, and passed it to Merlin.  
“What is it?”  
“Chocolate cream.” Merlin sipped on it, melting. The drink was sweet, and rich, and he finished it in one gulp, Arthur refilling his cup “It's delicious.”  
“Indeed. Oh, try these.” Arthur passed him a plate of colourful jelly sweets, popping one into his own mouth. Merlin took one, biting into it. “Yes?”  
“They're good. God, I forgot how good sugar was.” Merlin laughed. “Can I have some bacon?” 

Merlin was lying on the bed, feeling very full, as Arthur wrote a letter at his desk. “Arthur?”  
“Just a minute darling.”  
“Who are you writing to?”  
“That's a secret.” Arthur folded up the paper, handing it to a servant waiting by his side. “I'm coming.” Arthur walked over to the bed, smiling at Merlin. Merlin curled up, Arthur wrapping himself around him, peppering kisses all up Merlin's neck, pushing his hair out of the way. “You are the most precious thing in my life. You know that?” Arthur greedily grabbed at Merlin's sides, holding him tight.  
“I do.”  
Arthur turned Merlin over, stroking his face in that familiar way. “Oh sweet Merlin. Your birthday’s coming up, isn't it?”  
Merlin nodded. “End of September.”  
“We'll have to do something very special.” Arthur began to kiss Merlin's neck, open mouthed, tongue pushing against Merlin's skin.  
“I think we will.” Arthur grinned. “I've been dreaming about this for months,” Merlin gasped.  
“About?”  
“Being in bed with you again.” Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek.  
“And what do I do in these dreams?” Arthur's smile was wicked, a glint in his eye.  
“You fuck me until I'm too weak to stand up for days.”  
Arthur drew a line down Merlin's stomach with his tongue. “That's certainly an option.”

“Don't you have a training session or something?” Arthur was lying in bed, feeding Merlin chocolates by the dozen.  
“Not at the moment.” Arthur popped a caramel into Merlin's mouth. “Besides, you'd be more important even if I did.” Arthur kissed Merlin, tasting the sweet sugar on his lips. “What do you want to do today?”  
“Stay here.”  
“Merlin, I was thinking about your birthday. Perhaps we could invite our friends from France to stay. Would you like that?”  
“Oh yes, that would be wonderful.” Merlin nodded excitedly.  
“I'll make arrangements.” Arthur pressed a cup of juice into Merlin's hand, letting him drink. 

“So, Arthur. You know the room all my clothes are in?” Merlin bounced up to Arthur, a week or so later.  
Arthur looked up from what he was reading. “Yes my darling.”  
“Can I use it as a wardrobe?” Arthur kissed Merlin's hand. “Is that a yes?”  
“Of course.” Arthur patted Merlin's hand. “Do you need anything?”  
“No thank you.” Merlin smiled sweetly, entering his new ‘wardrobe'.

Merlin was busy hanging up clothes when Arthur walked in. “Merlin, we were in France for a month, how did you manage all this?” Merlin laughed, slipping a jacket onto a clothes hanger.  
“I had help. And your money.”  
“You could have got someone to do this,” Arthur reminded him.  
“I just wanted it to be organised right. And I got Sam to put up the racks for me.” Merlin smiled sweetly.  
“Alright. Well can you finish it tomorrow? I thought we could go riding.”  
“Perhaps a walk?”

They walked down to the lower town, chatting merrily all the way. They left the city gates, finding a spot just at the entrance of the woods to sit down. “Can I ask you something?” Merlin put his hands in his lap, looking at Arthur.  
“Anything.”  
“What made you take me back?”  
Arthur closed his eyes. “Ah.” Merlin gulped loudly. “Seeing you. Watching you, so innocent, and beautiful. And yesterday when you dressing me, I remembered what it felt like to be with you, and I knew I still love you. Because you are amazing. And I can't blame you for what happened that night.” Arthur put a hand on Merlin's knee. “There's something else I want to say.”  
“Go on.”  
“When we were in France, Morgana told me I was too controlling of you. And if you ever feel like that, I want you to tell me.”  
Merlin nodded, looking up at the sky. “We should head back. It looks like rain.”  
“Yes, let's go.”

Merlin got tired when they reached the city gates. “What's wrong?”  
“Just a bit tired.”  
Arthur turned his back to Merlin, letting him clamber on. “That good?” Arthur began to walk, Merlin's face nestled in his hair.  
“You're so strong.” Arthur smiled. “When we get back, can you help me write a letter?”  
“Who do you want to write to?”  
“To Gwaine. He has several pairs of my shoes that we left behind.”  
“Of course. Merlin, would you like to learn to write?” Arthur put Merlin down on the floor, resting for a moment.  
“I would quite like to.” Arthur picked Merlin up again. “Will you teach me?”  
“I'd be delighted to. But I will hire a tutor for you too.” Merlin smiled, satisfied, and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. 

They were sat at Arthur's writing desk, Merlin on Arthur's knee as he wrote. “Is that all you want to say?”  
“I think so, yes.”  
Arthur slid the paper across to Merlin, handing him the quill. “Sign your name then.”  
“I can't.”  
“First you need an M.” Arthur pointed to one he had already written. Merlin formed a clumsy M with his ink. “Then an E.” Merlin drew a sort of wonky spiral. “Now R.”  
Merlin nodded with determination, then ripped the paper with the tip of his quill, crying out in frustration. “I give up.”  
“Sh, sh, it's alright. Just make the next letter.”  
“Why am I even bothering?” Merlin slammed his head back onto Arthur's shoulder.  
“I won't send this unless you finish signing it.” Merlin huffed. “Go on, Ls are easy. Just a line.” Merlin nodded, picking up the quill. He finished writing, Arthur rewarding him with a kiss. “I'll have it sent immediately.” 

At that moment, someone knocked at the door. “Enter.” In scuttled a small boy, with silvery blond hair, and a pointed face, carrying a small bundle of clothes under his arms. “Ah. You must be, uh-"  
“Kit, sire.”  
“Ah yes. Kit. Merlin, this is your new personal assistant.” Kit bowed his head.  
“Thank you.” Merlin smiled at Kit, who relaxed a little.  
“Merlin, terribly sorry, but I have a council dinner to attend.” Arthur stood Merlin up, taking the letter from the desk. “I'll be back late.” Merlin pouted. “Oh don't be like that.” Arthur tickled under Merlin's chin, Merlin giggling. “There we go. You and Kit can become better acquainted.” Arthur nodded at Kit, who bowed, and left the room. 

“Kit. Interesting name.” Merlin sat down in the chair by the fire, inviting Kit to join him.  
“It's short for Christopher, sir.”  
“I see. I haven't seen you around here before.”  
Kit sat down. “No sir you wouldn't've. I arrived just now.”  
“Do you want a drink?” Merlin reached for a bottle of wine, and two cups which stood on the mantelpiece. “How old are you?”  
“Thirteen sir.” Merlin poured a little wine into the cup, passing it to Kit. “Thank you.”  
“Very young.”  
“I'm fourteen next week.”  
“Arthur didn't let me drink until I was, god, seventeen. But this is weak, you can drink it.” Merlin poured himself a full glass, replacing the bottle.  
“That's very kind sir.”  
“Do you have a bed in the servants’ quarters?”  
“No sir.”  
“Right then. There's a room just along from here, where Sam sleeps. That's Arthur's manservant.” Kit nodded. “I'll have another bed put in there for you. But for tonight, you'll have to sleep in one of the guest rooms.”  
“Very kind sir.”  
“So, tell me Kit. Where do you come from?”  
“I'm the son of a priest. From near Exeter.”  
“And how did you end up in my service, dear Kit?” Merlin sat forward, smiling.  
“The King sent a letter to my father's church. I seemed a suitable candidate.” Kit finished his drink, holding the cup in his hands.  
“More wine?” Merlin took the bottle, splashing a little into Kit's cup. “So, do you have any brothers and sisters?”  
“I'm the youngest of seven brothers,” Kit told him, smiling. “They all left home long ago. And now I have too.”  
“So young. Are you hungry? You must've had a long journey.” Merlin stretched his arms.  
“I am rather hungry sir.”  
“Well. You'd better fetch us some food then.” Kit stood up quickly. “I'll give you a tour later. But I'll take you to the kitchens.” 

“Merlin,” the cook exclaimed, hugging him tight. “I haven't seen you for a while.”  
“It's only been a week,” Merlin laughed. “This is Kit. My new assistant.”  
The cook took one look at Kit and hugged him too, grinning. “You've come to get your dinner?”  
“Indeed I have. For me and for Kit.” Merlin handed Kit a tray. “What have you got?”  
The cook beamed at him, pinching Merlin's cheek. “Chicken today. With bacon, and cheese and fresh bread.”  
“Oh lovely.” Kit balanced the tray as the cook stacked up plates and dishes.  
“Oh, I nearly forgot. I have a special little treat.” She went to the cupboard, unlocking it and taking out a huge chocolate cake. “Your favourite.”  
“You're a legend cookie.” Merlin grinned, putting the cake onto Kit's tray. “Careful.”  
“That's to make up for the last month or two. If you're ever hungry, little one,” she nodded to Kit. “You just come down here and I'll give you nice things. Not that you'll ever be hungry, you have a very fine master.” Merlin laughed.  
“Thank you ma'am.” Kit smiled. “It was lovely to meet you.” Merlin led Kit out of the room, smiling at the cook. 

“Have you ever tasted chocolate before?” Merlin cut into the cake, putting a large slice onto Kit's plate. It was oozing with cream, and moist.  
“No sir.”  
“Ah. Tuck in then. Arthur doesn't much like it, but I adore the stuff. What do you think?” Kit nodded, mouth full. “It's good, isn't it?”  
“That's delicious.” Merlin poured himself another cup of wine, drinking it in one go. “Thank you.”  
“I had better show you around, hadn't I?” 

“So, these are the servants quarters. Uh, there's a room here where you can socialise if you like. They all eat there too, but you get special privileges as my servant. You and Sam will eat together, before sunrise.”  
“I'm used to being up before sunrise.”  
“For prayer?” Merlin turned a corner, nodding to the guards.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good. Well, you are to wake me at third bells, unless I tell you otherwise. And always knock before you enter.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Merlin began to head back towards his and Arthur's chambers, a little tipsy. “The longer you are in my service, um, you'll have more respect, more personal duties. Good?”  
“I understand.” Merlin grinned, opening the door. Sam was inside, making the bed.  
“My lord.” Sam bowed his head, stopping his work.  
“Ah, Sam. This is Kit. He's my new servant, he'll work with you.”  
“I see.”  
“Can you make up a bed for him? He's sharing your room, but I need to buy a bed.”  
“I'll fetch a spare one for him sir. Would you like a bath?”  
“Not tonight, thanks.” Merlin sat down by the fire, Kit standing awkwardly by the door. “Kit, help Sam with the bed. And then report back here.” 

They were carrying a large trunk between them when they arrived back, panting. “What's that?”  
“A delivery for you sir. From Europe,” Sam told him, returning to making the bed.  
Merlin open the trunk, grinning. “Oh excellent. Kit, take these to my tailor in the morning. Sam, you'll show him.” Merlin handed Kit a large stack of fabric. “Oh and chocolates. This is wonderful. Who is it from?” Merlin took out a letter from the bottom of the trunk, unfolding it and handing it to Sam.  
“From the duke sir.”  
“Who?” Merlin found a few small bottles in the bottom of the trunk. “Oh, Gwaine.”  
“Indeed sir.”  
“Very well. Sam, you can go to bed. Kit, get my nightclothes.” 

Merlin was lying in bed, nearly asleep, when Arthur came back in. Merlin half opened his eyes, staring up at him. “How was dinner?”  
“Productive.” Arthur was undressing himself, and fell, fully naked, into bed, kissing the back of Merlin's head. “But I have negotiations for the next few days. Will you join me?”  
“Very dull.”  
“I'm sure we could make it more interesting.” Merlin smiled. “How's your servant?”  
“He seems very good. Well behaved.”  
“Huh. You found him a room?”  
“Sam put another bed in their room.” Merlin rolled over, putting his head on Arthur's chest.  
“Oh right. Council starts at right tomorrow, so if you want to join me, come whenever.” Arthur put a hand on Merlin's arm, stroking him firmly.  
“Did you send my letter?”  
“I did. I sent it with an invitation to your birthday celebrations.” Merlin grinned with excitement. “Night night darling.” 

“Sir, breakfast time.” Kit was holding a tray of food, and stood at the end of Merlin's bed. Arthur had already gone.  
“What on earth are you wearing?” Merlin sat up, rolling out of bed and over to the table.  
Kit had a large blue shirt on, with a belt made of rope, and very baggy black trousers. “It's my uniform sir.”  
“You look terrible. Wait there, I'll find you something.” Merlin went into his wardrobe, emerging with a small white shirt and a pair of brown trousers, a thin leather belt in his hand. He handed these things to Kit, who smiled apologetically. “Get changed.”  
Merlin sat and ate quickly, planning to join Arthur in his council session. Kit returned minutes later, dressed in the new clothes. “Whose are these sir?”  
“They were mine. That was my old uniform. I was about your size when I first came to Camelot, so if you need anything, I can probably find something.” He looked down at Kit's feet. “Nice shoes.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
“I'm heading to council. I just need you to do my laundry and scrub my boots, and then you can take a rest. Alright?” Merlin pulled on a jacket, nodding at Kit as he left the room. 

Merlin walked straight into the council chambers, interrupting some sort of argument. “Ah, darling. You've decided to join us?” Arthur and his advisors were all sat at a long table, Arthur at the far end, a stack of paper by his left hand.  
“That I have. Can I be of use?”  
“An outside opinion would be most useful, in fact.”  
Merlin began to walk down the room towards Arthur, nodding and smiling at the lords along the table. “Is there a spare seat?”  
Arthur patted his lap, Merlin grinning and taking a seat. “Are you comfortable?” Merlin nodded, letting Arthur wrap an arm around his stomach, spreading his legs as he relaxed. “Then we shall continue. Lord Barr, what is your proposition again?” 

Merlin was sat calmly on Arthur's lap, ignoring the Lords arguing as Arthur whispered in his ear. Arthur had told them to reach an agreement, and then to tell him; he would much rather not be a part of the rambling debate. “I noticed you had a delivery yesterday evening.”  
“A gift from France. Namely silks and chocolate.” Merlin smiled.  
“Chocolate, eh? It's an expensive habit you've got.” Arthur kissed Merlin softly on the neck. “But my god you're worth it.” Arthur touched the spot just behind Merlin's ear, tickling. Merlin purred with satisfaction. “You are so beautiful. So handsome, so sensual.” Arthur was quiet for a moment, watching Merlin squirm and quiver at his touch. “Are you as horny as I am Merlin?” Merlin made a choking sound as Arthur began to bite at the skin on the back of his neck. “Hm?” Merlin cried out. “I'll take that as a yes.”  
“Please fuck me Arthur,” Merlin begged, pressing into Arthur's body. Arthur reached down, untying the ribbon of Merlin's trousers, slipping them down around Merlin's ankles. “I'm wearing pants.”  
“You can keep them on.” Arthur slipped a hand up Merlin's shirt, helping Merlin take it off. Now he was sat, almost naked, in Arthur's lap. And it had gone quiet. “You've reached an agreement gentlemen?”  
“Yes, sire. We have agreed on a five percent tax decrease for the farmers, with an increase of ten percent of the crops they provide to the state,” one of the lords spoke up.  
“Very well. In preparation for winter only, of there'll be unrest. I'll have it written up and passed. Lord Barr and Lord Mantel, before I forget, I want you to join me tomorrow for the attendance.” Arthur nodded solemnly. Merlin was fidgeting in his lap. “What's wrong darling?” Arthur kissed Merlin's neck.  
“Nothing.”  
Arthur smiled softly. “Soon. Well, I'm sure you're all aware that I want to make York into a thriving city of it's own. And I'm sure you're all itching to get your fingers in the pie.” Arthur waited for the murmuring to die down. “I will appoint a team to organise this. I will provide architects and necessary funding. If you are interested I would like you to gather your plans or ideas and come to me before Wednesday. On Wednesday, we hold court again, and we shall decide.” Arthur pushed Merlin to his feet. Merlin whined, sitting down on the table.

“I have noticed there are certain practises at court which I do not approve of. Your disputes with one another are very dangerous.” He glanced at Merlin, who was sat, grumpy, on the table. “Stop pouting Merlin.”  
“I wasn't.”  
“I want to remind you all that none of you hold any more power than the other. You are all the lords of my court. I urge you all to settle your grievances like gentlemen. If you wish to duel, you must consult me, if you do not, both parties will be publically flogged. Do I make myself quite clear?” There were murmurs of agreement. “Very good. You are all of equal rank. The only men who stand above you are me and Merlin. Understood?”  
“Yes sire.” Arthur nodded, clapping his hands to dismiss the court.  
Merlin was still pouting, Arthur running his hands through Merlin's hair. “Can we fuck now?” Arthur pressed an apologetic kiss to Merlin's cheek.  
“I just need to talk with Lord Kameron. Then I'll fuck you.” Merlin threw his head back in frustration. “Lord Kameron!”  
“Sire?” The man stopped in his tracks.  
“I'd like you to put yourself forward to go to York.” Arthur walked over to him. “Will you?”  
“Whatever you desire my lord. May I ask why?”  
“I hear many of the young lords are eager to go. I want you to keep them in line.” Arthur put a hand on Lord Kameron’s shoulder. “Your input would be invaluable.” Merlin was sat in Arthur's chair, staring at Arthur. “One minute Merlin. I'll still need you to present yourself. But I will listen to you on all matters concerning this.”  
“Thank you sire. Although I think you should tend to Merlin there.” Lord Kameron bowed, leaving the room. 

Arthur marched over to Merlin, fire in his eyes. “Oh god Merlin.” Merlin stood up, Arthur grabbing him by the hips and ripping off his pants, stroking long, tender lines across Merlin's body. He lifted Merlin onto his throne, dropping down to his knees and taking Merlin's sweet little cock into his mouth. 

Arthur carried Merlin, weak and trembling, back to their chambers, sitting him down in a chair by the fireplace. “Sam, light a fire,” he demanded. Merlin was wrapped in Arthur’s cloak, face red. “Look at you. Are you hungry?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where are those chocolates you got from France?” Merlin shrugged. “Hm?”  
“In the, uh, bedside table.” Arthur walked over, locating the box and taking it back to Merlin. “Arthur?”  
“Yes darling?” Arthur pulled his own chair right up to Merlin's, creating a small nest in the middle, Arthur's legs hooked around Merlin's.  
“Love you.”  
Arthur took a chocolate out of the box, Merlin opening his mouth. Arthur popped one, into his mouth, Merlin grinning as he chewed. “Love you too darling. Oh, and I've found a tutor for you.”  
“Who?”  
Arthur fed Merlin another chocolate, fingers on Merlin's lips. “She's called Locke. She's the wife of a priest in one of the outlying villages, and she's going to teach you to read, and to write, and how to count. That's exciting for you isn't it?” Merlin nodded eagerly, reaching for more chocolate. Arthur slapped his hand away gently.  
“Sorry.”  
“Well it's almost time for dinner. Kit, fetch it for us,” Arthur called. There were the beginnings of a fire in the hearth, and Merlin leaned towards it, cold. “Something I can feed him,” Arthur said, voice almost a growl in his throat.  
“Right away sire.” Kit nodded, leaving the room.  
“Will I have classes every day?”  
“Most days.” Arthur reached for Merlin's foot, stroking his fingers across Merlin's toes, not looking. “After breakfast. You'll have your classes, and then you will practise, and then you'll be free for the rest of the day.”  
“Will it be boring?”  
“Of course not. And you said you wanted to do it.” Merlin nodded. “And you deserve to be educated. And you can write letters, and read books, and realise quite how much money you're spending.” Merlin laughed. “And you'll be rewarded, no doubt about it. And punished, if you misbehave. I've told Locke to tell me if you do.” Merlin pouted grumpily. “Best not misbehave then.”  
“What rewards?”  
“Let's see. As soon as you can write a whole sentence on your own, I'll let you play with me for as long as you like. Good?”  
Merlin nodded eagerly, Arthur feeding him another chocolate. “These are really nice.”  
“I'm glad.” Arthur stood up, walking to his own wardrobe and taking out a large fleecy robe, throwing it at Merlin. “Put that on.”  
“How did you know I was cold?” Merlin stood up, detaching himself from Arthur's cape and wrapping the robe around himself.  
“You're always cold.” Merlin curled back up in the chair. “I've set up a room for your studies. There's a desk, and plenty of supplies, and Kit will be there if you need anything.” Arthur put a hand on Merlin's face, stroking the bridge of his nose.  
“That tickles.”  
“Good.”  
Kit came back in, setting down the tray of food on the table by the fire. “Ah, thank you Kit. Would you fill me a bath?” Merlin smiled up at Kit, reaching for a plate. Arthur shook his head. “What?”  
“You're tired. Let me feed you.” Arthur picked up a slice of bread, buttering it. He broke off a small piece, feeding it through Merlin's open lips.  
“I'm hungry.”  
“This is food, isn't it?” Merlin made puppy dog eyes at him. “Fine.” He thrusted the plate in Merlin's direction. “But I want my cock sucked later.”  
“I'll consider it.” Merlin grinned cheekily, Arthur shaking his head as he laughed.

Merlin woke up to Arthur kissing his neck, biting softly into him. “Morning.”  
Arthur took his lips away, rolling over. “Good morning. Come on, breakfast.”  
Merlin got out of bed, grumbling. He was fully naked, a trail of come dried on his leg. Arthur smiled with satisfaction at that. “What time is it?”  
“Half past seven, I think. Your lesson starts at eight.”  
Merlin reached for a slice of bacon, holding it in his hand as he ate. “Excellent. What are you doing today?”  
“It's the peasants’ attendance. You will join me after your lessons?”  
“Of course.” Arthur smiled. “I need to piss.” He stood up, walking over to the chamber pot in the corner.  
“Merlin, you are alright, aren't you?”  
“Fine.”  
“Alright. These are excellent sausages,” he remarked, Merlin walking back towards him.  
“I'm not very hungry.”  
Arthur shrugged. “Your loss.” 

Arthur took Merlin to his new study room, as Arthur called it, Kit trailing behind them. “Join me as soon as you're done,” Arthur said, opening to door.  
“Of course.”  
“Merlin, this is Locke.” Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek. “See you soon.” 

Locke was a foot or so shorter than Merlin, and about the same height as Kit. She had white hair, with green streaks, which was tied back in a loose plait. Her face was wrinkled, and dark, with vivid green eyes and crooked white teeth. “Hello Merlin.”  
“Good morning,” Merlin replied, smiling. Kit resigned to stand in the corner. “Kit, do you want a chair?” Merlin took one over for Kit to sit in.  
“Thank you sir.”  
“Merlin. I'm Locke, your new teacher. We're going to start by seeing what you already know.” Merlin sat down at the desk. The chair was warm, with a soft velvet seat, thick and padded. “Letters.” She handed Merlin a sheet of paper, with the alphabet written out neatly. “Can you read them all to me?”  
Merlin recited the alphabet with some hesitation, but generally well. “How was that?”  
“Not terrible. Can you read words?”  
“Some words.”  
She handed him another piece of paper. “Read the first one.”  
Merlin stared at the page, trying to put the letters together. C A T. “I can read the letters but I don't know what it says.”  
“Uh huh. Can you tell me the letters?”  
“C, A and T.”  
“That says ‘cat’. Can you read any of the words on the list?” Merlin scanned the list, shaking his head. “Alright. Can you write letters?”  
“I can almost write my name,” Merlin said, biting the inside of his lip.  
“Show me.” Merlin took a quill, dipping it in the inkwell and reaching for a piece of paper. He dripped ink onto the paper, frowning. “Go on.”  
Merlin nodded, carving out the M into the paper. He wrote his name slowly, and messily, but finished it. “That looks good.”  
“It needs work,” Locke said. Merlin pouted grumpily. He had been quite proud of himself, and this bash from Locke seemed very rude. “Don't you try that on with me young man.” Merlin just stuck his lower lip out further. “Copy out that alphabet for me,” she instructed, pointing to the paper she had given to him before.  
“Must I?”  
“Get on with it. I want you to write it out three times for me.” 

Merlin's hand began to ache halfway through his first copy, and he put down the quill. Kit looked at him, head cocked to the side. “Locke,” he whined. “My wrist hurts.”  
“How unfortunate.”  
“Kit, fetch me a drink would you darling?” Merlin winked at him, Kit leaving the room. “I'm taking a rest.”  
“You've barely done any,” Locke remarked, looking over Merlin's shoulder.  
“Have too!”  
“I don't like your tone young man. Finish your writing.”  
Merlin scoffed, but returned to writing, finishing the first copy when Kit returned with a cup. “What is it?”  
“Pear cider, sir.”  
“Ah, lovely.” Merlin sipped on it, Locke staring at him until he returned to writing. 

“I want you to write out that list of words five times before tomorrow's lesson, and learn what they all say.” Locke looked at him threateningly.  
“All of them?” Merlin stared at the sheet in despair.  
“There's only twenty. You'll manage it.” Locke left the room, Merlin groaning as he slammed his head back into the chair.  
“She was rude,” Merlin commented, nodding for Kit to come over. “How are you today my dear?”  
“I'm very well, thanks.”  
“Do you want to fetch us some snacks, and I'll get on with this. Oh, and is there a chamber pot in here?”  
“There's one under your desk sir.” Kit bowed, smiling. Merlin nodded, dismissing him. 

Merlin was halfway through his writing, and laughing with Kit when Arthur came in. “Where have you been?”  
“I've been here.”  
“I told you to come to the assembly after lessons, Merlin. Didn't I?”  
“I had work to do,” Merlin protested, gesturing to the papers in front of him.  
Arthur grunted softly. “Well we're carrying on this afternoon. You've had lunch?”  
“I'm afraid so,” Merlin replied, apologetically.  
“Well. I er, see you soon.” Merlin kissed Arthur's hand before he left, Arthur smiling. He stopped as soon as he left the room. 

Merlin endured lessons with Locke, which did become more bearable as he got to know the woman, and her quirks. He was leaning to write properly, and learning basic maths, his mornings taken up with study. Arthur had given him several of his books from when he was a young boy, which they read together, Arthur rewarding Merlin with a combination of kisses and chocolate cream as he read aloud. 

“They're arriving in a week,” Arthur announced. “The day before your birthday feast.” Because of the small village Merlin had come from, nobody knew the exact date of Merlin's birthday. Arthur had named it as the full moon closest to the end of September.  
“Who's coming?”  
“Gwaine and Percival, Morgana and Gwen and another young man called Mordred. He's Kit's age.”  
“Ah. Are all the celebrations arranged?”  
“Down to the alignment of the stars, darling.” Arthur folded up the letter, turning to look at Merlin in the bath. “I've been thinking about you.”  
“So have I. Thinking about you, I mean.”  
“So beautiful.” Arthur drummed his fingers on the table. “So young, and so innocent, dear darling.” Merlin smiled softly. “How's the writing going?”  
“Really well. You'll have to book a day off, I'm almost writing full sentences.”  
Arthur grinned, standing up and walking over to the bed. “I will keep my promise.”  
“Too right.” Merlin rose out of the bath, wrapping himself in a towel. “I have plans.”  
“I look forward to it.” Merlin flopped down on the bed, Arthur peeling back the towel and rubbing sweet scented oils into Merlin's skin, stroking his soft, bulging belly. “What about your numbers?”  
“I can count all the way to twenty now.”  
“Show me.” Arthur held out his hands for Merlin to count on.  
Merlin tapped his first finger. “One.” Arthur folded that finger away. “Two, three, four, five, six, seven.” Merlin paused, stroking the rough skin of Arthur's hands.  
“Go on.”  
“Eight, nine, ten.” Arthur stretched all his fingers out again, letting Merlin start again. “Eleven, twelve, oh fuck-“  
“Language,” Arthur teased, nodding supportively.  
“Threeteen, fourteen, fiveteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen.” He took a deep breath. “Twenty.”  
“Very good darling.” Merlin sat up, throwing his towel off of the bed. “I think you deserve a reward for that excellent counting. Twenty numbers, shall we give Merlin twenty kisses?” Merlin nodded eagerly. “Count them for me.” 

“You messed up your counting Merlin,” Arthur said, stroking his face. “You said ten at least four times.”  
“So I'd get more kisses,” Merlin said, relaxing at Arthur's touch. “It worked, didn't it?”  
Arthur laughed. “Yes it did darling.” He began to stroke Merlin's hair, reaching for a hairbrush from the bedside table. “Sit in front of me. I'll braid it for you.” Merlin did as he was told, folding his legs. Arthur rubbed a little oil through Merlin's hair, using long, firm brushstrokes.  
“I like having it in braids. It makes it nice and wavy.”  
Arthur took the top part of Merlin's hair, splitting it into three. “I think you look very pretty like that. Wavy hair.”  
“Well it's a bit wavy anyway.” Arthur began to braid, smiling. “I like wearing it long, I really do.”  
“Makes you stand out. But you stand out anyway. Stop wriggling.”  
“Sorry. They'll have left Orleáns by now, won't they?”  
“They were staying in Montpellier. They'll be on they're way, I should think. Gwaine said they were spending a day or so in Paris.”  
“I like Paris.”  
Arthur nodded, finishing Merlin's hair and grabbing a thick red ribbon from the table. “I like Paris too. I just don't like the things that happen there.” He tied the ribbon tightly, double knotting it so it wouldn't slide out in the night. “Done.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You're very welcome darling.” Arthur let Merlin lie back on him, drawing soft lines across Merlin's chest. “How would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow? After lessons.”  
“Well that all depends.”  
“On what?”  
“Well I might write a full sentence tomorrow. No time for picnics.”  
Arthur laughed. “Maybe a midnight picnic in that case?” Merlin nodded keenly.  
“Alright.” Merlin let Arthur wrap around him, kissing up his neck.  
“Grab the covers darling.” Merlin reached down, pulling the thick quilt up over them both. “Lovely.” 

Merlin, unusually, woke before Arthur, taking out his plait and brushing his hair a little. He wandered next door, wrapped in Arthur's dressing robe, and knocked on the door. “Kit?”  
“Sir?” Kit opened the door, blocking Merlin's view. “Is something wrong?”  
“I'm up early. Fetch breakfast.”  
“Right away sir.”  
Merlin tried to look over Kit's head, but Kit stood on tiptoes. “What are you hiding?”  
“I, er-" Kit went red, and bit his lip. “There's a girl in here.” Merlin squinted. “Yes. Naked, too.”  
“Don't lie to me Kit.”  
“It's a surprise. Go, go. I'll be in with breakfast soon.” Merlin raised an eyebrow, but walked away, padding barefoot along the corridor. 

Locke slammed down a stack of papers on Merlin's desk. “What's that?”  
“Paper.”  
“I can see that, I meant what's it for?”  
“Writing on.” Merlin rolled his eyes, smiling at Kit. “I want you to write out words that I say.”  
“Fine.” Merlin picked up a quill and sheet of paper, leaning forward in preparation.  
“Bad.”  
“Oh, that's easy,” Merlin remarked, scribbling down the words.  
“They'll get harder.”

They finished the list, Merlin taking a deep breath. “Can I write sentences?”  
“I don't know, can you?”  
“Please let me.” Merlin looked up at her sweetly. “I want to try it on my own.”  
“Fine. I'm going to look at your spellings. Write sentences all you like.”  
Merlin grinned excitedly, then began chewing on the end of his quill. He dipped his pen, making eye contact with Kit. Kit winked knowingly. He began to write.

“Locke, Locke, read it,” Merlin shouted, thrusting the paper at her.  
Locke scanned her eyes over the paper, nodding. “Very good. And no mistakes.”  
“Is that the end of the lesson?” Merlin was bouncing with excitement, hand already on the door.  
“Well something's got into your pants, and I see I won't get any more work out of you today. See you-" Merlin had already left, speeding towards the council room where Arthur was sat, clutching the sheet of paper in his hand. 

Merlin hammered on the doors, someone inside opening them quickly. “Merlin,” Arthur said, nodding at him. “You're very flushed. Do you have a fever darling?” Merlin shook his head, running over and slamming down the paper. “What's this?”  
“All on my own. I wrote it.” Merlin grinned at him, tugging at Arthur's shoulder.  
“Very good. And very neat writing too, clever boy.” He kissed Merlin's arm, which was resting on the desk. “Well, I did make a promise. The council is dismissed. We meet on Friday.” Arthur nodded, Merlin pulling him to his feet and out of the room. 

“Arthur, I want this to last a long time, alright?” Arthur nodded, standing by the door and locking it. “So I'm going to use magic. A lot of magic.” Merlin began to undress Arthur, ripping his shirt off over his head, biting the ties of his trousers with his teeth, running his tongue across Arthur's balls as his trousers dropped, then pressing kisses all the way up his stomach. “Anything I like?”  
“Uh huh.” Merlin ran his hands greedily up and down Arthur's body. “But if I say ‘cabbage’, you stop right away, alright?” Merlin nodded, walking over to the wardrobe. “Oh god Merlin.” Arthur laughed.  
“Lie down on the bed,” Merlin demanded, opening to doors and taking out a large cloth bag. “I'm going to have my fun. I've been working very hard.” Merlin undressed quickly, still wearing a pair of silk shorts as he walked towards the bed. He emptied the bag out onto the floor. He and Arthur didn't have a lot of sex toys; Merlin's magic generally sufficed. But they did have a few, and that was exactly what Merlin wanted right then. “You happy for me to tie you up?” Merlin took a white silk rope from the box, Arthur holding his hands behind his back and kneeling up. Merlin looped the rope around a few times, tying it in a bow. He took a ribbon, roughly scooping his hair up and tying it out of his face. “I think that will do for now.”  
“Am I allowed to talk?” Arthur was resting on his elbows,  
“Only if you say nice things.” Arthur nodded, squirming a little as he tried to sit up. “Now Arthur, darling. I did tell you to lie down.”  
Arthur mumbled an apology, lying down on the bed. The sight of Merlin, standing over him, eyes burning with magic, did a lot for Arthur.  
“This won't hurt, I promise.” Merlin clicked his fingers, a surge of magic rushing across Arthur's body.  
“What's that?” Arthur squirmed for a moment, uncomfortable.  
“Just a little of my magic. Spice things up a bit.” Merlin had gifted Arthur with his magic a few times before. It made Arthur feel a little odd, what with the new energy in his blood.  
“I can feel it.”  
“That isn't something nice, that's just a fact,” Merlin scolded, straddling Arthur, his semi hard cock above Arthur's abs.  
“Sorry darling. You look very pretty.”  
“Good.” Merlin began to play with Arthur's nipples, flicking at them with his long slender fingers. Arthur yelped. Merlin continued with the flicking, Arthur's face turning red. “You like that, don't you?” Merlin leaned over, biting softly on one of them, tongue swirling around Arthur's hard, peaked nipple.  
Arthur just groaned, clutching at Merlin's arse. “Merlin.” Merlin continued to suck, Arthur arching his hips off the bed, lifting Merlin up.  
“You have very nice lips,” Merlin commented, rubbing his thumb across Arthur's lower lip, and into his mouth, Arthur sucking gently, grabbing at Merlin's hair. “So handsome.” Merlin rolled off of Arthur, sitting on the side of the bed, spreading his legs wide. “Come here.”  
Arthur crawled over, groggy, and began to rub his face against Merlin's back, eyes shut. “Darling?”  
“I want one of your finest blowjobs,” Merlin demanded, throwing a pillow down on the floor for Arthur to kneel on.  
Arthur happily obliged, wrapping his lips around Merlin's erection. “You know better than that,” Merlin told him, slapping the back of Arthur's neck. Arthur withdrew his lips, tracing long, sloppy lines along Merlin's shaft, kissing Merlin's head until he was dripping with precome and sweat. “Now you can suck it,” Merlin allowed, pressing his hips forward, Arthur's nose pressed against Merlin's stomach. He grabbed onto Arthur's head, fucking slowly into his mouth, Arthur closing his eyes. Arthur let his jaw drop, letting Merlin pull his head back and forwards, drooling helplessly onto the carpet. “You're so good. Your mouth is so good.” Arthur was dribbling onto the floor, face utterly relaxed.

When Merlin finally finished with Arthur, and they had both washed, and shaved, and redressed, Sam arrived at the door. He knocked twice. “Come,” Merlin called, Kit finishing tying his shoes. “Ah, Sam.”  
“There's horses for you in the courtyard. I've packed your picnic, too. You're still spending the night at the lodge?”  
Arthur nodded, throwing Merlin one of his riding capes. Merlin clipped it on. “Yes. Kit, you're coming. Sam, get a good night's rest.” Arthur dismissed him, Sam leaving the room.  
“Righty. Let's be off then.” 

They rode for a short while. The moon wasn't full, but it was bright enough to light their way, especially with a little help from Merlin. “Kit, there's a small hunting lodge just along that ridge,” Merlin said, pointing. “Get a fire going, and make sure everything's comfortable. There's a bed for you, get some sleep.”  
Kit nodded, heading in the direction Merlin had pointed.  
“We'll ride on a bit,” Arthur said, clicking his tongue. “There's a nice spot.” 

They arrived back in Camelot in the late the next morning, Arthur rushing off to a training session, Merlin and Kit heading back to their chambers. “Sir, can I help you with anything?”  
Merlin lay down on the couch, picking up a book. “Wash yourself. Then you have the afternoon to yourself.”  
“Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.” Kit pressed his lips together, eyes wide.  
“Of course. But wash first, you stink.” Kit laughed, leaving the room. 

Merlin was still on the couch when Kit came back, scrubbed and in fresh clothes. “Lovely. What did you want to talk to me about darling?” Merlin shifted his feet so Kit could sit down, and poured him a glass of juice.  
“When is the King returning?”  
“They're having a long meeting. He won't be back until late this afternoon.”  
“Do you promise not to judge me?”  
Merlin patted Kit's shoulder, smiling. “Of course not sweetheart. You can speak freely to me.”  
Kit took a deep breath, nodding. “I think I'm a girl.” Merlin blinked in shock. “You said you wouldn't judge me.”  
“No, I'm not, it's just unexpected.” Merlin smiled supportively, passing Kit the juice. “What do you mean, exactly?”  
“I just, uh, it doesn't feel right. I don't know how to explain. But I've felt like this for years, I mean, I-" Kit stopped, taking a drink.  
“What doesn't feel right?”  
Kit shrugged, mouth dry. “My body. It's wrong. I- sorry.” Kit blushed.  
“Have you told anyone before?”  
Kit nodded shyly. “My brother Sam.”  
“What happened?”  
“He, beat the crap out of me. He's my oldest brother, very religious, and he hit me over and over. He kept saying that I was possessed by the devil.”  
Merlin squeezed Kit's hand, nodding. “I've had that a few times.” Merlin reached for his own drink. “What do you want me to do next?”  
“Hm?”  
“What can I do to help you?”  
“You don't think I'm a freak?”  
Merlin shook his head, smiling. “Of course not. There are other people like you. Several at court, in fact.”  
“Like who?”  
“Well that would be betraying their trust. But Sir Leon, he's very open about it.”  
“He's a woman? Or, she?”  
“No, no. The other way. He was raised as a girl. I could arrange for you to talk to him.” Kit nodded eagerly. “What else do you think would help you darling?”  
“Can you stop calling me Kit? And, and he, as well.”  
“What do you want to be called?”  
“I thought maybe Catherine. So I could shorten it to Kitty.”  
“Alright then Catherine.” Kitty beamed. “I'll ask Leon to talk to you. And get you new clothes, would you like that?”  
“Very much sir. And uh, my hair.”  
“I noticed you were growing it out,” Merlin said, nodding.  
“What about Arthur? Can I tell him?”  
“I'd rather tell him myself, if that's alright.”  
Merlin patted her on the shoulder. “Anything you like. You can sit at dinner with us, maybe talk about it?”  
Kitty nodded eagerly. “Thank you sir.”  
“You're very welcome darling. Now, has that worn you out a bit, or should I track down Leon for you?”  
“Tomorrow, I think.”  
“Alright. Well, anything you want from me, please ask. And, uh, if my magic can be of any assistance, I'd love to help.”  
Kitty nodded, sipping on her juice. “Thank you so much Merlin. You're so kind to me.”  
“I try to be. Do you want to stay and chat, or do you have things to do?” 

Kitty was snuggled up in a blanket by the fire, gazing in awe as Merlin produced flowers from thin air. He tucked one behind Kitty's ear, smiling. “Beautiful.” Merlin refilled his cup, sitting back. “My tailor is coming tomorrow morning about my outfit for the banquet. I'll, uh, see about getting something for you as well.”  
“You don't have class tomorrow, do you?”  
“I do, but only to get homework.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Locke is going away for a week or so, so I don't have boring old class.”  
“That's good.”  
“Isn't it? But we'll be done by half nine.” Kitty nodded. “Arthur should be here by now.” Merlin looked at the candle burning on the mantelpiece. “I'll find him. Why don't you set the table for dinner, and then pop down to the kitchens. Set a place for yourself too, remember?”  
“Right away.” Kitty touched the flower on her ear, smiling. 

Arthur was chatting with one of the lords when Merlin arrived, wrapping an arm around Arthur. “How long will you be?”  
“Just a moment. So, you and Lord Kott to ride out tomorrow, yes?” The man nodded, bowing to Arthur. “Let's go.”  
“There's someone eating with us tonight,” Merlin told him, as they strolled along the corridor to their chambers.  
“Who?”  
“My servant. Wants to tell you something.” Merlin bit his lip.  
“I see. And you said he could eat with us, did you?”  
“Yes I did.” Arthur looked at him strangely. “It's important darling, alright?”  
Arthur pushed open the door, stepping inside. “Fine. Nice and warm in here, isn't it?”  
“Too warm?”  
“No, no it's nice.” Kitty was busy lighting candles around the room. “Come. Sit down.” Arthur pointed to a chair, Kitty sitting down in it, shaking a little. He began to fill his plate, Merlin taking a few pieces, Kitty holding back.  
“Go ahead and take what you like,” Merlin urged, pushing the dish towards Kitty.  
“Thank you sir.” She took a slice of beef, lifting it carefully onto her plate.  
“Now, Kit, Merlin said you needed to talk about something?” Kitty nodded, taking a deep breath. “Are you ill?”  
“No sire. I um, I'm a girl. I uh, I want to be, I mean.”  
Arthur put down his knife and fork, nodding. “I see.”  
“Are you angry sire?”  
Arthur shook his head. “No, no. Nothing like that.”  
“What are you thinking darling?” Merlin squeezed Arthur's knee, frowning.  
“I'm thinking Merlin's going to spend all my money on dresses for you,” he said, with a chuckle.  
Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. “So that's fine with you sire?”  
“Of course it is. I know I'm not around much at the moment, but if you want anything from me, don't hesitate to ask.” Arthur put another slice of beef onto Kitty's plate.  
“So, um, I'd like to be called Kitty now. Short for Catherine.” Kitty took a small sip of drink.  
“Catherine. It's a very pretty name.” Kitty smiled again, slicing off a piece of meat. “So Merlin. Do you have an outfit for the banquet?”  
“Not yet. My tailor is coming tomorrow.”  
“Right. Well I have training all day, and then a dinner with the Duke of somewhere.” Arthur shrugged. “What about you Kit?”  
“Kitty,” Merlin corrected, under his breath.  
“Sorry, sorry. Kitty.”  
“I uh, I need to get something together.”  
“Alright. Well you're technically attending as a guest, so it needs to be nice, whatever you're wearing.”  
“A guest, sire?”  
“Merlin insisted.” Merlin smiled at her. “So yes. It's going to be a wonderful night. Do you dance?”  
“Not yet,” Kitty admitted.  
“I'll have to teach you,” Merlin said, nodding. “Arthur, pass the wine.”

Merlin visited his study, finding that the stacks of his ‘homework' had been delivered. He left them alone; he'd get round to it at some point, and returned to his chambers, finishing breakfast. Kitty rushed in moments later, apologising for her lateness. “Don't worry. Just get these things away, and then back here.” Kitty nodded, gathering up the plates and stacking them. 

Merlin's tailor was just setting up when Kitty arrived back. “Take a seat darling. I won't be long, then we'll sort you out.” Kitty sat down on the couch, facing Merlin. “This is James. James, this is my assistant, Kitty.” Merlin walked over to James, muttering something in his ear. James nodded, glancing at Kitty.  
James smiled, taking out a tape measure. Merlin stripped down to his underwear, James taking his measurements and scribbling them down. “You can redress now.” Merlin did, lacing up his shirt, sitting down next to Kitty. “So, what sort of thing do you need sir?”  
“Something blue. And velvet, a long cape. And lots of fur, and beads. And then a pale blue undercoat, with lace, and big gold buttons, with matching breeches.” James wrote as Merlin spoke. “I want it done by Friday at the latest.”  
“Of course sir.”  
“I have suitable stockings and a shirt.”  
“Very well sir. Now, I am to also dress this young... woman?”  
“Kitty needs two everyday dresses, and then something rather special for the banquet.” Merlin beckoned for Kitty to stand up. Kitty stood, stepping forward.  
“Are you comfortable to undress, so I can measure you?”  
Kitty nodded just a little. “I'd rather keep my breeches on,” she whispered.  
“That's fine. I only need to measure around you waist,” James assured her, smiling. “But you will need to remove your shirt.”  
Kitty did as she was told, James getting to work measuring her. She looked uncomfortable as she stood there, in front of these men.  
“You can put it back on now,” James allowed, Merlin passing her the shirt.  
“So, as for your working dresses, a full length skirt and then simple bodice. What colours do you like?”  
“Uh, pink. And green.” James nodded, writing this down.  
“I will make you a scarf also. And one full set of petticoats, and also several pairs of stockings.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
“Now, what did you want to wear for this banquet?”  
“Oh James, that delivery from France. There was that lovely pink satin,” Merlin recalled, nodding. “Something low cut, but modest, nice full skirts. Kitty, how do you feel about that?”  
“Oh it sounds wonderful sir.”  
“We'll lace you up in a corset, so set a corset style back too James. Oh, and make her a coat James. Long, and cream. That'll suit you.” James nodded, writing. “I want one day dress done by this evening, and then the other by the end of tomorrow, with all the other bits. The banquet is on Saturday, so I want that dress delivered to me on Friday as well.”  
“Of course sir.” James closed his notebook. “You can trust I will deliver to the highest standard.”  
“I never doubted it. James, you don't have a corset by any chance, do you?”  
“Indeed I do sir. Several, in fact.” Kitty's face broke into a huge grin. “I'll fetch them here?”  
“Bring them when you bring the dress,” Merlin told him, picking a few grapes from the fruit bowl next to him. “That is all James.”  
“Thank you sir.” James gathered up his things, leaving the room. 

Kitty was making the bed, Merlin sat working through his work at Arthur's desk. “Sir, um, I don't mean to hassle you, but could I see Sir Leon?”  
Merlin closed his book. “Ah, of course. He's not at training. Sprained his ankle in a fight a few days ago.”  
“Oh dear. Is he well enough to see me?”  
“Yes, yes. He's got crutches, and it's healing well. I'll go and see him. You wait here.” 

Merlin knocked on the door to Leon's chambers, hearing shuffling inside. “Leon?”  
“Just a moment! There's, uh, a naked woman in here!”  
“You're gay, Leon.” Merlin tapped his foot impatiently.  
“It's uh, my sister?” Merlin heard the sound of furniture being dragged along the flagstones of his bedroom floor.  
“You fucked your sister?”  
“Uh, no, no. Oh Christ. Come in.” Merlin walked inside, looking around at the overturned furniture and then at Leon. “How can I help you?”  
“I want you to talk to my servant,” Merlin requested, trying to ignore the mess.  
“Ah, little Kit?”  
“Well that's just the thing. It's Kitty, now. She uh, she's a girl.” Leon nodded, for a very long time. “Will you talk with her?”  
“Will I?”  
“Yes.”  
“What for?”  
“Well I, you know what she's going through, a bit. More than I do. I mean, I've said I'll support her, and all, but I don't know how she feels. Would you, uh, would you do that?” Merlin scratched his ear.  
“Oh, I see. Yes, yes, I will speak with her. What's her name again?”  
“Kitty,” Merlin told him, beggining to stroll to the door. “Short for Catherine.”  
“Excellent. In your chambers, I presume?”  
“Yes. I'll leave you alone, I uh, I'll be at the training ground if you need me.” Leon nodded, watching Merlin walk away as he arrived at Merlin and Arthur's door.  
“Kitty?” He knocked twice, walking inside. 

Merlin arrived at the training ground, Arthur spotting him a mile off. “Hello darling. What's going on?” Arthur was engaged in a fight, but didn't seem to be paying much attention. Show off.  
“Leon and Kitty are in our chambers.”  
“Ah. We're working on bare fighting today, if you want to stay and watch,” Arthur said, pointing to the stands around the arena.  
“Mm. I do like to watch big strong men wrestle in the mud,” Merlin said, laughing. “I just came to ask for money.”  
“Oh you did, did you?” Arthur grabbed his opponent by the neck, throwing him to the ground.  
“Well it's market day, and I need new jewels for the feast,” Merlin charmed, kissing Arthur.  
“Hm. Take what you like from my coffers,” Arthur said, handing him the key. “How was James?”  
“Very well.”  
“I trust you'll be dolled up nicely for the feast?”  
“Aren't I always?” Merlin grinned, kissing Arthur's hand. “See you tonight?”  
“I'll try to be back early,” Arthur promised. “But don't wait up for me darling.” Merlin nodded, clipping the key onto his belt. “Love you.”  
“Love you too darling.” 

Merlin knocked before walking back in. “Merlin?”  
“Yes, it's me. Can I come in?”  
There was silence in the room for a moment, before the door creaked open. “Do you want something?”  
“I'm just getting some money for the market. I'll only be a second.” Merlin walked over to the locked cabinet with Arthur's money in. “Do either of you need anything?” Merlin filled his purse, tucking it into his belt.  
“No thanks,” Leon said.  
“Kitty?” Kitty looked as if she was about to say something, then shook her head. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Very well. See you later then.” 

The sun was setting when Merlin returned, arms full of the things he had bought. Leon and Kitty were sat by the fire, eating bread and cheese. Merlin dragged up a chair, joining them, setting down the bags at his feet. “Good evening.”  
“Ah, you're back. What did you buy?” Leon passed him a cup of wine, smiling.  
“Few things for Kitty,” he said, passing her the bag.  
“What is it?” Kitty looked inside, gasping. “Perfume?”  
“And ribbons. I thought, I don't know, if you like, you might like your hair a little longer?”  
“I was planning to grow it out,” Kitty said, nodding.  
“I think Merlin meant with magic,” Leon hinted, Merlin winking. “I hate to go, but I have something to do. Kitty, anytime, drop by my chambers.”  
“Thank you sir.” Leon nodded, taking another slice of bread before leaving. “Would you do that?”  
“Hm?”  
“My hair.”  
“Of course I will darling. There's lotions and all sorts in there. Oh, and this.” Merlin took a small silver tin from his pocket, handing it to Kitty.  
She opened the tin, looking inside with confusion. “What is it?”  
“Rouge. You can't wear it everyday, like the noblewomen do, but on special occasions, you can paint your lips and cheeks with it. There's a brush in the bag.” Merlin took a slice of bread, cutting off a piece of cheese.  
“Sir, I, thank you.”  
“It's no problem at all darling. Now, how about that hair?”

Merlin gripped Kitty's hands, closing his eyes. “You need to focus on the feeling,” Merlin told her, letting his magic shift. “It might feel strange, but keep holding on to me.”  
“Ow.”  
“Keep holding on to me,” Merlin urged, letting the magic rush through Kitty's body. “Eyes shut.” Merlin finished up, stepping away.  
“Are you done?” Merlin led her over to the mirror.  
“Keep your eyes shut.” Merlin stepped back, nodding with satisfaction. “And open.” 

Kitty clapped her hands over her mouth, staring at her reflection. “I love it. Thank you, so much. From the bottom of my heart.” She wrapped her arms tightly around Merlin, Merlin laughing and hugging back.  
“Do you like it, is it long enough?”  
Kitty nodded enthusiastically. ‘It's perfect.”  
“Alright.” He stepped forward, smiling. “You look beautiful. Really, beautiful.”  
Kitty's long, blonde hair fell in loose curls, shining and almost glittering. “I love it.” 

The door swung open, James walking in, arms full. “Sorry, I couldn't knock,” he said, putting down the bundle on the bed. “That's it.”  
“Thank you James,” Merlin said, nodding. “Send the bill once everything's done.”  
“Yes sir. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight James.” Kitty was already staring at her new dress in delight, smile lighting up her face. “Do you want to try it on?”  
“Yes please sir.”  
“Alright. I'll lace you into your corset,” Merlin offered, picking it up. “Hold on to the bedpost.” Merlin picked up a corset, Kitty tentatively removing her shirt. Merlin took the ribbon, lacing it through the first few loops, guiding it over Kitty's head. “I won't do it too tight,” Merlin promised, beggining to thread the ribbons.  
“Merlin, why are you doing all this for me?” Kitty grabbed onto the bed as Merlin pulled tighter.  
“Because I know how lost you must feel. And because I can help you.”  
“But, corsets, and ribbons, and perfume, it's all expensive and over the top.”  
“It's not my money,” Merlin said, laughing. “But if it makes you comfortable, if it makes you happier, I wouldn't deny you that.”  
“You don't have to though?”  
“You asked me for help,” Merlin said, shrugging. He pulled the ribbons tighter.  
“Why are you so good at this?”  
Merlin clicked his tongue, chuckling. “Arthur used to be into it. Many years ago.”  
“Corsets?”  
“Yes. This is quite a soft one, nice and moveable. You can breathe well?” Merlin tied the long ribbon ends in a bow, Kitty looking in the mirror. “How's that?”  
“I uh, I have curves,” Kitty choked.  
“Yes, that's what a corset does. I've done it loosely, but if you want, I can lace you in really tight for Saturday. That other one, that black one,” Merlin said, picking it up. “That's fancier. This is for everyday, if you like it.”  
“I can move really easily, too.”  
“You won't be able too in this,” Merlin joked, passing her the other corset. “Try on the dress. And then you need to get to bed, it's getting late.” Kitty nodded, slipping into the dress. It was long, and green, and tied with a ribbon around her waist. “How do you feel?”  
“It feels so right. So good.” Kitty admired herself in the mirror, blushing.  
“I'm glad I could help. Now, off to bed with you, it's very late.” Merlin handed Kitty all her things, Kitty bowing before walking away.

“Merlin, I’m on patrol this afternoon, so I won't be back until Saturday morning,” Arthur said, rolling over in bed. “Sorry.”  
“I see.” Merlin rubbed against Arthur, letting him wrap around himself. “Well, you'd better make time for me,” Merlin said, laughing.  
“I'm spending this morning with you, aren't I?” Merlin turned his head, kissing Arthur's jaw. “I'm sorry sweetie. Things get so busy.”  
“Don't worry,” Merlin said. “I have plenty to do.”  
“Oh?”  
“I still need to give Kitty those dancing lessons. And I've got some writing to do.” Arthur nodded, stroking up and down Merlin's belly. “What day is it?”  
“It's Thursday.”  
“So the others are arriving tomorrow?” Merlin felt Arthur nod, nose pressed against Merlin's head. “Will you be back in time?”  
“No.” Arthur shuffled closer to Merlin, so Merlin could feel Arthur's chest move with each breath, his skin warm. “I'll be back early Saturday morning.”  
“Hm. Do they have rooms?” Merlin felt Arthur bite at his neck, and smiled. “Arthur?”  
“Oh, Yeah, you need to check that. And find servants for each room.”  
“Three rooms, yes?”  
“Huh?” Arthur reached for a drink, sipping from the cup before handing it to Merlin. “Oh, yes. Three. Just someone to make the beds, and bring them breakfast, that sort of thing.”  
“Of course. Can you ask Sam to do it?”  
Arthur sniffed, nodding again. “They should be here by now,” Arthur complained. “Sam!” The door opened, and Sam rushed in. “You're late.”  
“Sorry sire, I didn't know whether you wanted to be disturbed.”  
Arthur huffed. “I need you to check everything is in order for our guests’ arrival tomorrow. Kitty can fetch breakfast.”  
“Yes sire. Sorry.” Sam rushed off to find Kitty. 

“Oh, don't you look lovely,” Arthur announced, smiling as Kitty walked into the room.  
“Good morning sirs,” Kitty said, setting down the tray of food on the breakfast table. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Very well, thank you.” Merlin sat up, pulling on a shirt which lay on the floor. “Did you?”  
“Oh, quite well, thank you.” Kitty smiled. “Will there be anything else?”  
“Kitty darling, come over here,” Arthur said, rolling over to sit on the side of the bed.  
“Have I done so something wrong sire?”  
“Just a little thing. You can't wear your hair like that,” Arthur dictated, standing up.  
Kitty looked at Merlin, panicked. “He's right.”  
“I'm sorry darling, but you are still a servant, and servants must wear their hair short or tied back.” Arthur handed her a ribbon. “You can wear it down on special occasions.” Kitty nodded quickly, tying back her hair.  
“Sorry Kitty. I forgot to tell you.” Merlin picked up an apple from the tray, biting into it. “How about you go and find Sam, help him out?”  
“Yes sir.” Kitty bobbed, leaving quickly.  
“I'm sorry I had to do that darling,” Arthur apologised, walking over to join Merlin.  
“No, no. Those are the rules.” Arthur nodded, sitting down in his chair. “I get it.”  
“Good.” Arthur nodded, taking a handful of grapes. “Oh you're going to have a wonderful birthday darling,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin's hand softly.  
“I'm looking forward to it.”  
Arthur stroked Merlin's face with the back of his hand, before returning to his food. “You need a shave.”  
“I'll get round to it,” Merlin promised. “When Kitty comes back.”  
“I'll get Sam to do it. I have an errand for Kitty.”  
“She's my servant,” Merlin protested.  
“Yes. And I'm the king.”  
“You can't just end every argument with that,” Merlin sighed.  
“Yes I can,” Arthur said, smirking. “I'm the king.” 

“Alright darling, I'm off then,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin, letting Merlin's lips linger on his for a long moment. “See you on Saturday.”  
Merlin nodded, squeezing Arthur's hand. “See you.”  
“Love you darling,” Arthur said, swinging up onto his horse.  
“I love you more.” Arthur grinned, showing his dimples, before clicking his tongue and riding away. “Kitty, is everything ready?”  
“Yes it is sir.”  
“Right. Then I think it's time for dancing.”

Merlin kicked off his shoes, using his magic to create music in the room. They had pushed back the couch in Merlin and Arthur's living room, to make room for dancing. “You can take your hair down Kitty,” Merlin allowed, pushing the music to the back of his mind. “How much dancing have you done before?”  
“None.”  
“Have you seen dances?”  
“No. Nothing like that.”  
Merlin rocked forward onto his toes, nodding. “This should be interesting then.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Oh, no, no, I just.” Merlin closed his eyes. “We'll have a lovely time.”  
“I'll try my best,” Kitty said, stepping towards Merlin.  
“So we'll start with a basic step. Left foot forward,” Merlin prompted, standing back to observe. “Good. Step to the left.”  
“Is that right?”  
“Very good. As a girl, when dancing, you just need to be able to be led by a man.”  
“Only when dancing though.”  
“Oh of course. So, your man will lead you in dance.” Kitty began to step in time to the music, feet a little heavy. “It makes things far easier.”  
“Alright. Who is this man?”  
“We shall see. You'll be dressed up to the nines, and a man will approach you and he will say,” Merlin began, walking towards her, and taking Kitty's hand. “May I have this dance?”  
“And what do I say?”  
Merlin put his hand on Kitty's waist, keeping a respectful distance. “You say: ‘Of course my good sir’, and you take his hand, and you smile.”  
Kitty smiled, letting Merlin begin the dance. “You're very good.”  
“I've had a lot of practice,” Merlin told her, grinning. “Remember, there's nothing sexual going on. Someone asking to dance with you does not qualify as flirting,” Merlin said, firmly. “Unless they are. But you'll know about it if that's the case.”  
“Right?”  
“Do you even like men? I forgot to ask.”  
“I'm, uh, I'm figuring that one out.”  
Merlin lifted his arm, Kitty twirling under it. “Ah, I see. I didn't mean to intrude, it's just.” Merlin shrugged, quickening his pace.  
“It's fine. I meant to tell you at some point.” Kitty followed Merlin's steps, still with some shuffling, staring constantly at the ground.  
“Look up. And lift your feet,” Merlin directed, changing the song. “We can stop, if you like?”  
“No, no.”  
“Your skirt will cover your feet, you won't be able to look at them,” Merlin told her, pushing Kitty's chin up. “Good girl.”  
“Sorry,” Kitty mumbled. Then she sort of screamed, because Merlin had put both hands on her waist and lifted her, putting her down gently. He resumed the step without faltering in his rhythm. “Goodness me.”  
“You weren't expecting that, hm?”  
“No sir.”  
“Right. This is one dance to which you must learn all the steps,” Merlin told her, the music softening and getting slower. “Hold my hand here, then we take a short walk, and kick up,” Merlin directed, holding her hand loosely.  
“Like this?”  
“Good.” 

“Well, that's all that then,” Merlin said, wiping his hands on his breeches. “Your curtsy needs work though. Have a practise now.” Merlin sat down on the couch, cutting off the music with a snap of his fingers. “Are you thirsty? I'm thirsty.” Merlin filled his cup with apple juice, pouring one for Kitty.  
“Thank you,” Kitty panted, taking the cup into her hands. “Can I rest for a minute first?”  
“Oh, course. Take a seat darling.” Merlin gestured to the seat beside him. “Do you have any questions about the banquet?”  
“What time will it end?”  
“Oh god, late Sunday morning I should think. But any time you want to leave, go ahead. I'll be there of course, and I'll be busy, but still, you can talk to me.”  
“Thank you sir. Oh, and, can I talk to people?”  
“Of course you can sweetheart. It's a party, do as you please.” Merlin smiled, biting his lip. “Now, let's see this curtsy.” 

Merlin woke up to Kitty knocking on his door, and pulled the covers over himself. “Good morning?”  
Kitty walked in. “Morning. Can I get you breakfast?”  
“Oh, no. Not hungry.” Merlin sniffed, shaking out his hair and rolling out of bed. “You eaten?”  
“Yes I have sir.” Kitty had her hair tied up in a high bun, dressed in the new green dress which had arrived the night before. “Shall I dress you?” Merlin nodded, taking his hairbrush from the table and handing it to Kitty. “We received word. The guests are arriving at eleven.”  
“I see. I'll do your hair for you?”  
“Oh, you couldn't possibly sir.” Kitty began to brush Merlin's hair, shaking her head.  
“No no. I will. Do you want to wear a corset?”  
“I can put it on myself,” Kitty told him, smiling proudly.  
“Are you wearing it now?”  
“No, I didn't have time.”  
“Run along and do it now. And wear your petticoats too. I'll dress myself.” Merlin took his hairbrush back, Kitty curtsying and walking out. 

Kitty was dressed and laced up, hair in two braids down her back. “You look lovely,” Merlin told her. “Do you have perfume on?”  
“Yes sir.” Kitty nodded. “Should I?”  
“Oh, of course. Right then-" Merlin held out his arm, Kitty holding it carefully. “We wait for France.”  
Kitty tightened her grip on Merlin's arm, fiddling with her hair with her free hand. “Merlin?”  
“Yes darling? Are you nervous?”  
Kitty nodded. “What if they ask me questions?”  
“What questions?” Merlin stopped walking, dropping Kitty's arm and turning to face her. “Breathe sweetie.”  
“About being a girl.”  
Merlin put his hands on her shoulders, smiling. “I'll introduce you to them. And they're very nice people, they won't ask awkward questions.”  
Kitty nodded nervously. “Do I look like a girl?”  
“Yes you do darling. And a very pretty one too.”  
“But are you sure?” Merlin sighed, beggining to walk again. “Merlin?”  
“Yes, I'm sure. Nobody has any reason to think otherwise. And they'd be wrong to think otherwise, hm?” Kitty rushed to catch up with him, taking Merlin's arm again. “Relax Kitty. Everything is going to be fine.” Kitty nodded, taking a deep breath. 

Merlin was stood on the bottom step, Kitty on the step above to his left. “Stop fidgeting Kitty.” Kitty stopped. “Are you uncomfortable?”  
“I think my dress is undone.” Merlin sighed, stepping behind her. “Sorry.”  
“These things happen,” Merlin said, retying the bow, tucking in the ribbons. “Lovely.”  
There was a sudden rush of noise, the clattering of hooves on stone as the party pulled into the square. There was one large carriage, along with a cart full of luggage, another full of tents and a few uniformed men on horses. Merlin stood still. The door of the carriage opened, Percival stepping out.  
“Merlin,” he greeted, strolling over, pulling Merlin into a crushing hug. “I have missed you.”  
“It's good to see you again. You look wonderful.”  
“As do you.”  
The others followed him out of the carriage, Gwaine rushing over and kissing Merlin on the cheek, grinning. “Ah, Merlin. I have missed you.”  
“Shall we go inside?” Morgana suggested. “Your servants will organise our things?”  
Merlin nodded, Kitty stepping forward. Merlin pressed her back, clicking his fingers. “Of course. Come, you must all be tired.” Merlin led them inside, Kitty following the group through the door. 

“It hasn’t changed a bit,” Morgana remarked, looking around.  
“God, it hasn't,” Gwen agreed, looking at a door. “That was my old room.”  
“It's my room now,” Kitty piped up, Merlin opening to door to his chambers.  
“And who are you my dear?” Morgana asked, taking Kitty's hand and kissing it.  
Kitty blushed. “I'm Catherine. Merlin's servant.”  
Gwen smiled softly at her, nodding. “It's lovely to meet you Catherine.”  
“You too, ma'am.” The others filed in, Gwaine making himself comfortable on the couch next to Merlin. “Can I get drinks?”  
“Cookie said she'd leave a tray set out for you,” Merlin said, nodding. Kitty curtsied, backing out of the room. “And you must be Mordred?” Merlin held out his hand, Mordred shaking it awkwardly.  
“Good morning. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Mordred smiled.  
“You too. Who are you excactly?”  
“Mordred is my student,” Morgana said. “We've sort of adopted him into the family, right Mor?” Mordred nodded.  
“Keeping the long hair then Merlin?” Gwaine grinned mischievously, stroking Merlin's hair.  
“Yeah, yeah. I'm liking it.”  
“It looks good,” Percival told him, nodding. “Where is Arthur?”  
“He's uh, on patrol. Gets back early tomorrow.”  
“Terrible host,” Morgana joked, taking a grape from the bowl on the table, pooping it into Gwen's mouth. Kitty rushed back in, setting down the tray on the table and passing out cups of wine.  
“I am famished,” Gwaine remarked, taking an apple from the tray.  
“So, how have you all been? I hear you were in Montpellier?”  
“Percival has a lovely castle down there,” Gwen told him. “You must visit with us.”  
“Oh, of course. What were you doing there?”  
“Lots of sex,” Morgana said, Gwen pinching her. “What? He did ask. What about you darling?”  
“Oh, I've been uh, learning to read and write,” Merlin told them, reaching for an apple.  
“Oh, nice,” Percival said. “Were you, uh, punished, for what happened in Paris? It all ended rather abruptly.”  
Merlin frowned. “Mordred, would you step outside with Catherine for a moment.”  
“Course.” Mordred followed Kitty out into the corridor.  
“Percival, I would appreciate it if you don't mention Paris.”  
“God, sorry, I didn't-"  
“What did he do to you? Tell me,” Morgana demanded, face darkening.  
“Oh for fu- it's better now, alright? We've changed, he's changed,” Merlin defended, eyes fixed on Morgana.  
“I know my brother. And I know what happened in Paris. How did he punish you?”  
“Look, it doesn't matter anymore. Just let it go.”  
“I want to talk to you later,” Morgana told him, voice soft. “You said Arthur gets back tomorrow?”  
“Yes.” Merlin nodded, fiddling with a lock of hair. “Fine. I'll talk to you. Kitty, Mordred. Come back in.”  
“So, this party tomorrow night,” Gwaine began, picking at his fingernails. “There'll be dancing?”  
“Plenty of dancing,” Merlin assured him.  
“Morgana, I'm very tired. I'm going to rest for a bit,” Mordred said.  
“Alright darling. See you later?” Morgana blew a kiss across the room.  
“I'll see.”  
“Kitty, settle Mordred in and then take the afternoon off,” Merlin instructed, waving his hand.  
“Yes sir.” 

Merlin was sat in his bed after dinner, watching the fire. Morgana walked in, sitting down on the sofa, curling up. “Come,” she said, Merlin walking over to her. “You've put on weight since I last saw you.”  
“Arthur's been treating me well.”  
“Of course he has.” Morgana sighed. Merlin, I want you to tell me what happened.”  
“I don't want to tell you.”  
“Merlin.” Morgana raised a threatening eyebrow, clicking her tongue. “I just want to know that you're safe, and that my brother isn't putting you in danger.”  
Merlin shook his head quickly, looking at the floor. “He punished me, and then realised he was wrong to do so.”  
“How did he punish you?” Merlin took Morgana's hands in his own, closing his eyes. Morgana closed her eyes too, Merlin transporting her back to his months of servitude. He felt Morgana's hands twitch, and snapped them both out of it. “My god Merlin.”  
“If Gwen went to a party, that you had told her not to go to, you'd be angry. Wouldn't you?” Morgana sighed. “Right?”  
“I suppose so. But things have changed now?” Merlin nodded. “I just don't want you to be manipulated by him.”  
“Morgana, I'm a powerful sorcerer. I could hardly be manipulated by the king.” Merlin laughed.  
“Well, if that's the case, then I wish you every happiness. Goodnight, Merlin.”  
“Night.” 

Arthur snuck into bed just before dawn, curling up against Merlin, cold from being outside, face and hair wet with rain. Merlin breathed deeply, feeling the dampness spread onto his own neck, Arthur's breathing deep. “You're wet.”  
“Shut up and sleep,” Arthur said, snuggling closer to Merlin. “I'm tired.” Merlin relaxed, letting Arthur stroke his hips and thighs, softening at his touch. 

“Happy birthday darling,” Arthur was sat on the bed, watching Merlin slowly wake up.  
“Ah, morning.” Merlin rolled over, smiling up at Arthur. “You need to shave.”  
“As a matter of priority?” Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek, smoothing touching his face. “What's with this hair?”  
“It's in curlers,” Merlin told him, admiring his boyfriend for a long moment. “Where's breakfast?”  
“In the great hall. You're getting your presents this morning, and then more later, I'm sure.” Merlin nodded, beginning to take his hair out of the curlers. “Oh, lovely.”  
“Hm. What time is breakfast?”  
“Half an hour or so.” Arthur smiled sweetly, stroking a hand down Merlin's belly.  
“What do you want?”  
“I'm dressed.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“Can I suck your dick while you do your hair?” Merlin sighed. “Pretty pretty please?”  
“Alright.” Merlin grinned, knowing Arthur loved it. “Shut you up for a bit at least.” 

Dressed, hair in curls around his shoulders and cock suitably treated, Merlin made his way to the great hall, Arthur gripping his hand. “What are we eating?”  
“Oh, all your favourites. Rat.”  
Merlin laughed, patting Arthur's hand. “Very good.”  
“Happy birthday darling. Really truly.” Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek as the entered the great hall, finding it full of people. “Enjoy your breakfast.”


End file.
